Love, Divorce, Death and Recuperation
by livelovelaugh91
Summary: Emmett and Rosalie are the first known vampire couple to divorce. He's left an emotional wreck but with the arrival of a new resident who has a familiar face will he find it in his heart to start over? M for language and sex later. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**So this is like 4 years after Breaking Dawn. I wanted Nessie to actually be a kid so I've slowed down her growth process though she is much smarter than other kids she still has childish moments. The characters are a little out of whack but not too far out of range. This is my first Twilight Saga fan fiction and I hope you all enjoy it!**

**Emmett**

Emmett didn't know much about divorces. When he was human there hadn't been any where he was from. Who you married was who you stayed with until you died, or until you killed them. He'd definitely never seen another vampire couple divorce so he guessed he'd be the first. Rosalie was leaving him, leaving him for some snide bastard name Corey. He didn't know what to do but beg her to stay, beg her to work things out with him. That didn't work though, she had her mind made up and she was going to go off on her own. She'd found another lover, another life and he was no longer a part of it.

"Rosalie please? Just stay. I'm not mad about Corey….please, let's just talk this out!" Emmett pleaded.

"I'm sorry Em, you know I'd never want to hurt you but I'm not happy. I haven't been happy in a while. Corey makes me happy." She said apologetically.

"So what about the others? You're supposed to be a part of this family! You're just going to leave like that? What about Nessie? What are you going to tell her?"

"She's my niece not my daughter! Just because I'm leaving doesn't mean I can't visit! I'm only divorcing you Emmett…not this family."

The words stung as they hit Emmett. It burned worse than the venom the first time it coursed through his veins during his transformation. It hurt worse than being ripped to shreds by that bear, it even hurt worse than he imagined death always would. The only girl he'd ever loved and bothered to settle down with didn't want him anymore.

Emmett stood at the top of the stairs silently watching as Rosalie said her goodbyes to everyone and promised to visit soon. Rosalie looked to Emmett one last time before getting into Corey's car and leaving. The house got completely silent. The tension was thick enough to cut with a knife. He could tell that everyone wanted to say something to him but nobody had the guts to mutter one word, probably for the fear that he'd snap.

Emmett disappeared into the room he'd once shared with his wife. Now she was just a distant memory and a bringer of his constant torment. It still smelled like her. Her natural scent and the scent of her perfume seemed to be seeping from the walls of the room. It looked different, empty. Her vanity no longer housed the makeup and Florida Water that it used to. The room was no longer ringing with life or love. He decided to pretend she was dead. It was the easiest way.

There was a knock at the door. He could tell by the tiny heartbeat behind it that it was Nessie. He didn't even say come in but she opened the door and invited herself in. Her tiny feet pitter pattered across the hardwood floor. She climbed up on the bed beside Emmett and latched onto his arm, laying her head against it.

"Well Uncle Emmett…she left us." Said the little girl with the impact of a fifty year old and not a five year old.

"Yeah…she did." Emmett said, chuckling even though he was suffering.

"It's not the end of the world though….you're a young guy. You're what? 102, 103? There are plenty of other ladies out there." She said, again sounding ions older than she actually was.

"Nessie! I thought I told you to stay out of here! Your uncle Emmett needs some alone time."

Alice picked up the little girl and exited the room with her, giving Emmett a look of pity before shutting the door and leaving him alone with his own thoughts again. Where did he go wrong? He thought things were fine between him and Rose. They had everything, family, safety, love and all the deer and bears they could eat. Maybe that was all he needed to be happy though. Maybe she needed more.

He thought back to the first time he met Corey. They were on a mini vacation, hiking and the mountains in Tennessee, fairly close to the place where Emmett's mortal life ended. That's when they ran upon him; he was feeding on a Bobcat. He looked up and spotted them, instantly dropped the bloodless corpse and wiping his mouth.

"What do you want?" He snarled.

"I'm Emmett and this is my wife Rosalie, we don't want any trouble, just hunting bear."

"Your eyes…"

"Yes, we're vegetarian just like you."

"Really? Interesting well… the bears are back this way. They are just waking up so it should be fairly interesting. If you wouldn't mind I'd like to invite you to meet my family."

"That sounds nice."

Corey was nice and his family was too. They reminded Emmett of his own family in some ways but nobody had mental abilities. They were pleasant vampires and he respected that. He told Carlisle of them and they all met, having a vampire reunion of sorts. The Cullens, the Denali and their new found friends…the Leaftrees.

Emmett wished he'd never wanted to go hunting stupid bears in Tennessee then he would have never run up on stupid Corey Leaftree and he wouldn't have charmed Rosalie right out of her damn pants…literally.

The moment when Emmett knew that Rosalie was seeing someone else came just before her announcement to leave him. He caught Rose, in the woods with Corey. He didn't interrupt their love fest though he wanted to. Usually he would have taken charge, kicking ass and knocking down trees but it's like he'd lost his voice.

When Rosalie arrived back at the Cullen house that day she was hand in hand with Corey and Emmett knew what was coming. It was over, though he didn't want it to be. He still didn't want it to be. That's when his begging began. That's when he started dropping to his knees promising to answer to Rosalie's every beckoning call, just so long she stayed with him…just so long as she chose him. That didn't happen though. Rosalie left him and there was not one thing he could do to change that fact.

What was there to live for now? What did he have that was an incentive for him to keep dragging through his miserable eternal sentence? Nothing… now that the only woman he truly cared about had up and left him. He decided that he wanted to go to Volterra. To end it and die like he should have when he was twenty.

That didn't happen though. The door flew open and Jasper jumped on him, tackling him to the ground while Edward held him down.

"Let me go! Let me fucking go!" Screamed Emmett as he struggled against his brothers, trying to break free…

"No! It's for your own good Emmett! She's not worth your life!" Said Edward.

"Oh really? You went straight to Volterra when you thought Bella died! You're a fucking hypocrite!"

"Yes! I thought Bella was DEAD! Rosalie's not. There's always the possibility she'll change her mind."

Before he had time to react again and try to push his brothers away he felt oddly serene and numb. Jasper… it had to be. They released him and he just sat on the bed knowing there was no way he'd be able to take his own life. Edward had always said his mind was a clear as crystal. He wasn't good at hiding his thoughts like Rosalie apparently was so Edward would always know what he was thinking and Alice would always know what he decided. He was doomed to live. Doomed to always be dying of a broken heart but never getting the sweet relief that death provided.

**Reviews and suggestions are welcome!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So I don't know how small Forks actually is, I've never been there before so for the sake of my story its super small just so it will have that home- town feeling. **

**Sarah Hale**

It was Sarah Hale's eighteenth birthday. She looked at herself in the mirror to see if she'd changed in any way. No, she hadn't. She had the same platinum blonde hair, smooth creamy skin and bright blue eyes…she was beautiful, yet she didn't think so. All her life she'd been beaten, targeted by predators and taken to be stupid. She thought she had to be ugly because a pretty person wouldn't run into that much ill luck, would they?

She'd always imagined her life being different. She'd hoped for years she'd be adopted and that by her eighteenth birthday she could have one of those moments from the movies where there is a fun party with a fancy cake and a pretty dress for her to wear but there was nothing. Instead she had to leave the group home, which had been her place of shelter for the past two years. She often wished for her real mother to somehow not be dead and rescue her or for any blood relative for that matter to come and pull her from the hellish place but that day never came. Her mother had indeed died shortly after Sarah's birth, using her last breath to name her and Sarah had been stuck in the system, until now that is.

Sarah brought herself back to the present. She had the two hundred dollars that they gave her plus the ten thousand dollars she'd saved in a bank account. She'd been saving up for her escape from New York since she was twelve. She was good with cars, she'd learned how to speak their language when she was staying with an auto mechanic and his wife so she used her talents to get money by fixing cars, stealing parts and sometimes even taking the whole ride. She was lucky to never have been caught.

All of her possessions fit in a duffle bag. There were just a few clothes and the wallet her mother had when she died. She left the hell on Earth and took the train to the bus station. She looked at all the places she could go to. She definitely wanted to go to somewhere that was small. She looked on her map of the United States and a tiny town caught her eyes… Forks.

"Forks and Spoons… I think I'll go there." She whispered to herself.

She went to the front desk to purchase her ticket. It was one way because she wasn't planning on coming back to the Rotten Apple ever again. She had nothing there. No family, no friends and no love. The only thing she ever found in that city was fear, loneliness and anger. Now that she was out of the state's grip she wanted something different for her life. She wanted to change things up. Forks it was.

The ride was two days long. By the time she did make it to her destination she wanted to get out and kiss the ground. All around people were greeted by loved ones, she felt a little saddened by that but she didn't let it hinder her. She went to the information desk to find out some good places to stay.

"Hi. Where are some hotels in this town?" She asked.

"Hotels? Oh honey there aren't any. We do have a bed and breakfast and a boarding house though…if you here for the long haul that is." Said the information clerk.

"The boarding house, where is it?"

"Oh it's actually just a short walk from here. Have we met before?"

"No Ma'am we haven't … I'm Sarah, Sarah Hale."

"Miranda."

They shook hands and the clerk gave her the address then she went on her way. It was morning and the sky was lighting up, though she couldn't say that the sun was coming out. It was a cloudy day, chilly too but she didn't exactly mind.

When she got to the boarding house there was a woman on the front porch watering plants. It was a nice house, not like the boarding houses she'd seen before. It looked friendly and inviting. It was white with blue shutters, ferns were planted along the outside and there was a little stand that held a bird house identical to the big house.

"Hi are you Ms. Emerson?" She asked.

"Yes honey I am. I knew you'd be coming my way. Miranda, the information clerk always gives me a heads up whenever a new guest is headed here…come on let me give you the tour!"

Ms. Emerson was short, a lot shorter than Sarah who stood at about 5'6. She was also a very round lady with a round, friendly face that was only made to look rounder by her tight curls and huge reading glasses. Sarah liked her friendly and outgoing attitude, it was much different than what she was used to and the change was refreshing. The house was nice, inside as well. It was clean and it smelled like cookies. It smelled like she'd always imagined a home smelling.

"Well, its 850$ a month which includes rent, housekeeping and electricity." Said Ms. Emerson.

"That's perfect. I'll take it! I will have you money as soon as I can find an ATM machine."

"Well there is one at the grocery store. I'll drive you."

They hopped into Ms. Emerson's old Chevy. Sarah drew out enough money to pay for three months of stay at the boarding house. She liked Forks already.

After paying her new landlord she got occupied in her new room. It smelled like vanilla and it was a bit small but Sarah liked it. She felt at peace in the little room oddly. She exhaled and thought about all the possibilities in this little town.

Sarah drifted off to sleep. The sleep she'd gotten on the bus wasn't exactly the best and her body was tired. While she slept though horrible dreams crowded her head.

"_You think you're all that just because you got all that long pretty hair? Huh Barbie?" Said the vicious girl._

"_No, I don't think that at all."_

"_Shut up!"_

_ The girl walked closer and closer to thirteen year old Sarah with the scissors. She tried running but the girl's friends pinned her down and guarded the door. The huge, evil girl grabbed Sarah's hair roughly, cutting it off in big chunks, nipping her scalp with the shears every now and again. Sarah yelled but nobody came to her aid. Blood poured down her forehead and the back of her neck. When the vicious girl was done all of Sarah's hair lay on a pile in the floor. She didn't try to fight instead she just lay there, scalp stinging and soul demolished._

"_Not so pretty are you now…bitch!"_

Sarah yelled out in her sleep, flailing her arms and kicking her legs as if she was really thirteen and it was happening all over again. She was awakened by warm hands tapping her on the arm.

"Sarah… wake up!"

"Huh wh…. Ms. Emerson?"

"Yes dear, you were keeping up so much noise that I had to make sure nobody was murdering you up here."

"I must have been having a night mare."

"Some nightmare it was… I forgot to ask where you came from exactly."

"New York."

"Uh huh… why Forks?"

"I just wanted to go where nobody knew my name."

"You aren't running from anything are you?"

"No…just starting over."

She just wanted to start over.

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. It would be nice to hear from you so feel free to leave a review. Feedback is always welcome!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Emmett**

It'd been two years since the divorce and Emmett had finally stopped being angry and thinking about suicide. Instead he was just numb… numb and bored.

He hunted bear while Edward feasted on a mountain lion. Emmett no longer got joy out of fighting his food so he just ate it. Food was for nutrition…not fun.

"So um, I guess I should warn you that Rosalie is visiting this weekend." Said Edward cautiously.

"Great… For how long?" He asked.

"Just the weekend."

"Then I won't have to pack much."

"You don't have to leave you know."

"Be in a house with my ex wife and her new guy….no thanks. I'd rather claw my eyeballs out of my head."

"I'm sure Rosalie would assist."

"Think she'd still be mad?"

"You knocked Corey's head off! Re-assembly is very painful so I'm sure they are both still pretty sore at you."

"Maybe I'll stick around… rip off an arm or a leg of that bastard's this time."

"On second thought… take my car."

He shared a chuckle with his brother and then they went back to the house. Edward went at vampire speed and Emmett opted to walk in human speed. Not that he couldn't run, he just didn't want to.

When he did get back to the house Rosalie and Corey were walking though the door. Dammit, they got there quicker than he'd thought they would. He didn't want to go inside and lucky for him Edward had left his keys on the roof of the car. He cranked up and got in. He didn't know where he wanted to go so he just started driving. Emmett ended up at the _Wal-Mart_… it was teeming with people and though he'd usually avoid crowds, or being in public period, he decided to go in and see what the fuss was about the human store that commercials practically forced on people between every show.

There was an older lady at the door who told him hello. He walked through it seeing trivial things. Cereal in twos, movies, cheap dollar gifts, medicine and anything else you can think of.

He was about to leave when he was stopped dead in his tracks. There was a girl. She had skin like buttermilk and eyes that looked like sapphires. Her hair was corn silk blonde and wavy. At first he thought maybe it was Rosalie but upon really looking at her he noticed that they didn't really favor as much as he thought. He was beginning to wonder if he was losing his mind. Still though, he watched her, something wouldn't let him look away. Her mannerisms definitely weren't as dainty as Rosalie's and this girl was flushing red while Mike Newton pitched woo to her so she was definitely human.

"Grocery shopping brother?" Said Jasper beside him.

"Where did you come from?" Emmett asked, wondering why he was there.

"Just bringing Nessie for a toy."

"Hi Uncle Emmett!" Said Nessie from Jasper's back.

"Who is that human you're staring at?" Asked Jasper.

"I don't know."

"Are you going to find out?"

"I don't know."

Things got quiet. Jasper and Nessie moved along to the toy section he'd seen in the back earlier and Emmett watched as the girl rode the bike she purchased right out of the store, nearly knocking down a display of water coolers on her way. Emmett walked over to where she'd just stood. It smelled like baby powder and something sweet but not necessarily appetizing in the area. This must have been her scent.

Mike Newton looked at him strangely so he grabbed a magazine called _Paula Deen's Down Home Cooking_ and he placed it on the counter.

"That will be two fifty even."

Emmett handed him three dollars and let him keep the change. He decided to track her scent to see where it led to. He couldn't believe he was actually doing this. Tracking a human… what madness! What insanity!

**Sarah**

Sarah rode her bike to the mechanic's shop where she'd been employed for two weeks. She'd been in Forks for nearly and month and the only bad thing she could find to say about it was that it was cloudy and rainy a lot, but she was starting to get used to it.

She thought people in Forks had mostly been friendly, telling her how to get to certain places and where to get the best of everything but she wouldn't say that she'd necessarily made any friends. She wondered if she'd find a friend in Mike Newton but she soon wrote him off and opted him out as being merely another face in the crowd.

"You know, you could give us a bad name… an auto mechanic riding around on a bicycle." Said her boss Fred.

"Chill Fred, I'm saving the Earth. Maybe you should try it… its great exercise." She said teasingly.

"Yeah yeah… get back to work."

She slipped into the oversized navy jumpsuit and she was about to start working on another car's engine when a shiny black Volvo pulled into the garage. Out stepped a guy, not just any guy though. This guy was massive. He had to be at least six and a half feet and he had muscle on top of muscle. His skin was pale and perfect and he had hair as black as night. His eyes were a surprisingly warm shade of gold and he had dimples that almost made him seem innocent. Sarah didn't know anything about him but she knew that this guy definitely demanded attention in any room he entered and right now he had hers.

"Excuse me miss?" Said the guy, his voice deep and clear.

"Um ye…yes sir, how can I help you?" She said, trying to catch her breath from holding it for so long.

"I was just wondering if I could get someone to look at my tire. It seems a little flat."

She looked at the fire and it was completely deflated.

"Um please fill this out Mr…"

"I'm Emmett, Emmett Cullen."

"Alright Mr. Cullen fill this out and I'll patch up your wheels for you."

"Thanks."

He stood behind her watching her every move like a lion stalking its prey and it made her nervous. Most customers didn't want to know what happened to their cars but he did, which she didn't find too odd. She worked quickly to get the job done and once she did she breathed a sigh of relief.

"Well Mr. Cullen… you're all patched up."

"Thank you Ms.."

"Sarah."

"Sarah. Nice meeting you."

He drove away in the car and she was left somewhat hypnotized by the fact that he was even there. She'd never met anybody as large as him and definitely never as oddly perfected as him.

"Sarah get back to work!" Yelled Fred from the back.

"Oh put a sock in it! I'm getting to it!"

She started working on her project again but she wondered about the peculiar giant who'd just come through her shop.

**Thanks for reading, please leave a review and tell me what you think. I like feedback and like I said if you have any questions or suggestions just let me know!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Emmett**

Emmett walked into the house nearly forgetting that Rosalie was there until he opened the door and she sat there on the couch in all of her radiance and beauty. If his heart did still beat it would have been beating right out of his chest. If he could go unconscious he probably would have passed out. If he had to breathe, then he probably would have been blue in the face. As much as he hated admitting it, he still had love for Rosalie Hale and each time she visited he secretly hoped that she'd decide to stay and tell Corey to hit the road. They were good together, at least he thought they were but every time he saw her with Corey, he knew that apparently they weren't that good together and it tortured him, ripped at him and destroyed him from the inside out.

"Emmett... hi." Said Rosalie.

"Hi Rose... you look...beautiful like you always look."

"Well thanks you look good too."

They stared into each other's eyes but then Rosalie looked back to Corey. He stepped to her side and Emmett wished he could vomit because it nearly made him sick to his stomach to see him with Rosalie, even after two years. Emmett wanted to hit him and he probably would have if not for Jasper's calming effects and Edward patting him on the shoulder. He didn't have any choice but to calm down.

He didn't want to be in the house but he didn't want to leave either. Instead he just went to his room. He didn't want to have to put on a fake smile and act like he was happy to have to look at Corey and Rosalie but he downright refused to be run out of his own home.

He lay down on the bed and enjoyed the darkness. Being a vampire, with super hearing meant that there was never any silence but he'd learned to get used to that over the years. His door opened up and he didn't even have to look up to know who it was. The perfume, the scent in general gave her away. It was Rosalie.

"Wow, it still looks the same in here."

"Yeah I know."

"I'm surprised Alice hasn't remodeled."

"Rosalie...did you really come up here to discuss home decor?"

"How are you?"

"I'm great. I've been dieting and I'm running for president in this next election. My life is swell."

"Why are you acting this way?"

"Acting what way Rosalie? Aren't I being all happy go lucky and all that shit? Excuse me for showing emotion. Excuse the hell out of me for having any kind of feelings and still being heartbroken. I'm sorry if I didn't move on and I'm damn sorry that I can't talk to you without wanting to dry sob. I'm sorry Rosalie!"

"Emmett you're such a bastard! This is why I never want to talk to you when I come home! You're always a total jerk and you act like I tried to hurt you."

"I don't care what you tried to do Rose... It's the fact that you did it. You succeeded in hurting me. Only you could. Did you honestly think two years would be enough to get over the eighty years we spent together? We were one for almost a century so excuse me if I'm a little touchy about seeing you with that snide little asshat."

"Emmett you are impossible, ridiculous. I came up here to check on you and you act like a total buffoon. Go fuck yourself."

"You go fuck yourself."

"That's real mature."

She shut the door and it cracked down the middle. Once again he thought about what it would feel like to not exist anymore. He knew he wouldn't be able to make that happen though because as soon as he thought it he heard Edward say "Don't even think about it Emmett."

Emmett missed Rosalie every minute that she stayed away but when she visited all he could do was pray for her to leave. It's like when she'd come around all the progress he'd made and all the healing he'd done just got wiped away and he had to start all over again. He wished his emotions were as sturdy as his body. They aren't though and so every time he saw Rosalie, his feelings got hurt all over again.

**Sarah**

Sarah went to the local diner where she sat at the bar and ordered her usual burger, fries and milkshake. While she fiddled with the salt and pepper dispensers waiting for her food to arrive Mike Newton, the cashier from Wal-Mart, came and he sat right next to her.

"Hi there Sarah."

"Hi Mike."

"So um, eating at the diner?"

"Yup. I'm eating dinner here."

Mike looked her over like was undressing her with his eyes but Sarah didn't notice because she was still playing with the salt and pepper shakers while she thought about that guy she met earlier. Emmett Cullen. She didn't know why he was on her mind. Probably because he looked scary. He seemed nice enough but there was something off about him that she couldn't ignore.

"Are you even listening to me at all?" Asked Mike.

"Sorry Mike, long day at work. I'm a little tired. What were you saying?"

"I was asking you if you had plans to play in the town's annual charity baseball game?"

"Yeah I am... You?"

"Yeah."

"Good. Be prepared to lose."

Mike chuckled taking Sarah's threat as a joke. She didn't see it as funny though because she was very competitive, even if she wasn't the best at Baseball. She loved the sport because that was the only type of game she got to see. Every year some organization would buy the kids in the orphanage tickets and they'd get to go to a game. She never got to play, not even on the teams at school but she was going to learn and she was going to win in this charity baseball game for these kids.

She got her burger and started eating. Even though Mike had received his food at the same time he kept talking. Sarah knew he was just trying to be friendly but she wished he would be quiet. His chattering was useless. Mostly he talked about his one year at university and how much fun it's been before he started partying and flunked out three and a half years ago. While she did have sympathy for Mike she also wished he would just shut up and eat his burger.

"It's like everybody else even my ex-girlfriend Jessica has left me. Nobody calls or talks to me online. I'm by myself. I just feel like such a loser." Whined Mike.

"Mike I get that... I understand but you can't let that control you. So they don't call, maybe they are very busy. You have to be considerate. They could be struggling just like you in their own way."

"Yeah I guess."

That was all Sarah had to say to shut him up. He started eating and she reveled in the newfound silence. He soon left and she reveled even more in the aloneness. After every bite of the burger, every fry and every sip of her milkshake was gone she left a two dollar tip on the table and she left. She went outside only to find that her brand new bike was trashed. The tire was all bent. Someone must have run over it! She unlocked it and was prepared to walk it home when she heard a voice ring out to her.

"Yoo hoo!" Said a peculiar young lady with short hair and the same golden eyes as the guy today.

"Yes?" Asked Sarah cautiously.

"I waited out here to apologize to you. I'm Alice Cullen." She said as she extended her hand in greeting.

"Sarah Hale."

"I sort of ran over your bike. Of course I will replace it and I'll take you anywhere you need to go."

"Thank you, that's very nice of you. I just need a ride to Lady Emerson's boarding house."

"Very well..."

Sarah was happy to be getting a ride home in the Porsche Alice as noticed that she and Emmett had the same name and she wondered if thy might be related. If they were they sure as hell had plenty of loot and great taste in automobiles. She got into Alice's Porsche and that's when she noticed another girl in the back, the same golden eyes except she had long flowing brown hair.

"This is my sister...Bella." Said Alice.

"Hi. Sorry about your bike. Alice is a menace with this car." Said Bella.

"Its okay accidents happen." Said Sarah.

"So Sarah. Where are you from?" Asked Bella.

"New York."

"Any family?" Asked Alice.

"No. I was an orphan until I got aged out and I came here a month ago."

"Uh huh." Said Alice, a bit of sneakiness in her tone.

When they arrived at the boarding house Sarah thanked Alice and Alice gave her the money to replace her bike. Sarah thought it was a little strange that someone would go around with that much cash on them but this family seemed to be rich so she didn't make a big deal out of it. She carried her mangled bike inside and she greeted Ms. Emerson who was up reading a harlequin novel.

"What happened to your bike? Didn't you just get it today?" Asked Ms. Emerson.

"Yes but a lady named Alice accidentally ran over it."

"Alice Cullen?"

"Yes."

"Is she replacing it?"

"Yes she gave me the money."

"Oh well then... they are a nice family."

"How many of them are there?"

"Well there's the good doctor and his wife. They are lovely. All the children are adopted. There's Emmett, he used to be with Rosalie but I guess they broke up and he moved back. She's still away at school. Alice and Jasper and then Edward, his wife Bella, who is also Chief Swan's daughter and their adopted child Renesme."

"Big family."

"Yes...big and peculiar but nice none the less. Oh dear, I forgot to tell you that Mike Newton called and invited you out."

"Goodnight Ms. Emerson."

"He's the cat's meow."

"Ms. Emerson..."

"Alright alright. Goodnight dear."

She went up to her room and changed into her robe before going and showering, letting all the filth of the day go down the drain with the water. When she dried off she thought about what a strange lot she'd met today. They were nice, just a little strange.

**I'd like to thank Everyone for reading and I'd also like to ask for some feedback just to hear your thoughts on the story so far and gage reactions. Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Emmett**

Hurricane Rosalie had been gone for about a week and Emmett was slowly but surely picking up the pieces of his life again. He did have a pity party, eating about two bears and three deer but when he finally got himself back together he realized that it wasn't the end of the world. There were other girls out there, they weren't Rosalie but they didn't have to be. Mostly he'd been thinking about Sarah.

Emmett's room door flew open and Nessie ran in. She was yelling and screaming and Edward was behind her at record pace.

"Uncle Emmetttell themto let me go to the charity baseball game! Jacob will come along! It's the premiere event of the season and we got free tickets in class!" She said, crying and pouting.

"Kiddo...what did your dad say?"

"I said there are plenty more things she can be doing than going to a stupid baseball game. If she wants baseball we'll play." Said Edward.

"No! It's not the same! You never let me do anything! I can't go to sleepovers or join girl scouts! You're mean!"

Renesme ran out of the room and Edward came to sit down beside Emmett.

"You know, sometimes I think I'm no cut out for this whole fatherhood thing."

"You're doing fine but you have to let her live. It's a charity baseball game and she wants to go. We should all go. It will be fun. A family outing and the weather is perfect. It's totally overcast."

"Well... I suppose she can't do too much damage with me there."

"That's the spirit."

Emmett didn't really want to go to the game but he knew if Nessie didn't get to go she'd sulk for weeks and plus, she never did get to do anything. A kid is only a kid once...even if they are immortal.

The whole Cullen family, and Jacob, packed up and went to the game. It was lovely outside. There wasn't a speck of sunlight in sight. The field was crowded but they managed to find a space big enough so that they could all fit, luckily it was right over the dugout. As soon as they got settled Emmett started watching the game. Mostly it was for kicks but there was one player in particular he noticed that seemed a bit serious. She looked fierce like a warrior preparing for battle as she steadied her bat. The pitcher threw the ball and the girl hit it. It went flying across the field and it hit Mike Newton right in groin. He bowed over in pain and the girl, along with the rest of the people participating ran to him. The girl's hat flew off and Emmett realized it was Sarah who'd tried to castrate Mike Newton with a baseball. He chuckled to himself and Edward did too. The others looked at them strangely but didn't really pay much attention.

The game started back up and they sat Sarah out. Emmett chuckled as she back talked the umpire and stormed over. She stopped in her tracks and looked up before going into the little time out cubby.

"Hey Alice! Hey Bella!" Said Sarah cheerfully.

"Hi Sarah. Great game out there, that was probably the most entertaining thing to happen in quite a while." Said Alice.

"Yeah... It was an accident but I warned them that I was better at pitching than batting. They wouldn't listen but Mike will be fine... I think."

"Mike's sturdy. I'm sure he'll bounce right back." Said Bella.

This made Emmett laugh again because as they spoke a few people were helping Mike limp off of the field. Everybody looked at him including Sarah.

"What's so funny Uncle Emmett?" Asked Nessie.

"Just um...laughing at an old joke."

"Who told it?"

"I don't remember."

"Well lets hear it." Said Sarah. "Oh how's the tire? It was so messed up that I didn't know if a patch up kit would work."

"It's doing well actually. Riding smoother than ever."

"That's good to hear."

Sarah climbed on top of the dugout and she talked to Alice and Bella for a spell. Emmett took in her scent and he memorized the sound of her voice. It became a melody stuck in his head. Every so often she would twist her hair up and place it back under her cap but it always came down again. When it was up though he noticed tiny scars at the base of her neck and a big scar that was barely noticeable that ran down her neck and seemed to extend down her back. He didn't like the scars being there and he wondered why they were. What'd happened to her? Where'd she been in her lifetime? As she talked to his sisters he noticed more and more about her, mostly that she'd been injured a lot. She also held back a lot of her words and she was a nail biter. He was studying her so thoroughly that he didn't even realize he wasn't blinking, breathing, or moving until Jasper nudged him and told him to act natural. How long had he been a statue?

Several teams played and soon the game was over. They'd exceeded their monetary goal and the players had played hard. All of the teams had to shake hands so Sarah took her leave. Emmett didn't necessarily feel sad that she was leaving but he didn't want her to go. He wanted to stare at her some more and take in her scent until she was the easiest person in the room to recognize.

Nessie had fallen asleep so the Cullens left abruptly. He could tell that everyone noticed his odd behavior but he'd decided not to say anything until they said something first. Alice was the first.

"This is so exciting...another sister." She said cheerfully.

"What?" Said Emmett.

"Sarah! She'd perfect. She does look a little like Rosalie but they are totally different. Don't tell Rosalie this but Sarah is tons nicer than her."

"Alice what are you talking about?"

"She's talking about the fact that through the entire day you've been staring at her and thinking about her." Answered Edward calmly.

"I think about a lot of stuff..." Said Emmett defensively.

"But not about women. You didn't even ponder about Rosalie this way..." Said Edward.

"You, stay out of my thoughts please!"

"Well stop thinking and I won't read your mind!" Said Edward as he laughed smugly.

"It's really nothing to be ashamed of... taking a liking to a human. Look at how well Bella and Edward turned out." Said Alice.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Said Emmett.

"Guys leave him alone. He can be in denial if he wants to but the future doesn't lie." Said Alice.

"And neither does the mind." said Edward.

Emmett was a little pissed to have lost the argument to the telepath and the fortune teller but he wasn't surprised. There was no winning where those two were involved. When they arrived home Emmett went to his room like normal. There wasn't really anything he wanted to do. Instead he just lay completely still in the darkness becoming a statue again. He didn't want to think about Sarah but he couldn't control his mind. She was on it until the sun rose.

**Sarah**

Sarah lay in bed thinking about the day. She couldn't deny that the most comical part had been hitting Mike in the balls with a ball but it hasn't been the most exciting. As mundane as it seems, the most exciting part of her day had been talking to the Cullens and just being around them. Alice and Bella seemed friendly and she knew she'd found friends in them but mostly she wondered about Emmett. He seemed quiet and stern with the exception of a few random chuckles here or there. Even though their only real interaction was the day he bought his car into the shop she couldn't t help but be excited by him and in more ways than one. She figured she was probably just being silly making up fantasies in her head about them being together. Who is to even say he'd want a girl like her? She wasn't the prettiest, sometimes she didn't feel very pretty at all. A guy like Emmett would probably have the best of the best, women included in that category. She knew the fantasies she had about him would only be lived out inside her head, where they were created.

She went to sleep and she dreamed about him. It was a pleasant dream. They were just riding along a dirt road with the sun shining down on them. She felt happy in the dream, she'd never been that happy before but suddenly the dream went from the absolute best to the absolute worst. There was no more Emmett, no more countryside, and no more sunlight. She was just in that alley in New York, being cornered by four boys from her class. She tried climbing on a dumpster to jump the fence there and make her escape but they pulled her down, causing her to land on some broken glass on the pavement. She yelled out in pain from that injury but it paled in comparison to the feeling of all four of them beating the crap out of her. She yelled for help but there was nobody to help her. There were passerbies but nobody would stop to help her. Nobody wanted to get their hands dirty. She felt like she was going to pass out and she eventually did. When she woke up she was still in the alley. It was dark, cold and raining. She got up, surprised that she could walk and she limped back to her group home. When she arrived she showered. Blood went down the drain as the water stung her fresh wounds. She knew things could have been worse. They could have violated her but they didn't, that still didn't stop her aching ribs from hurting or her head from pounding. She wished there was some way out, some type of escape but there was only this hell. Why had the fates dealt her such a horrible hand? Couldn't she once be happy and not getting her ass kicked?

Sarah tossed and turned as she cried in her sleep, remembering every emotion, every kick, every punch and every thought that ran through her head. She woke up to somebody shaking her. It was Ms. Emerson as always. Sarah was breathless and sweating. Ms. Emerson just gave her a sympathetic look and handed her a glass of warm milk. She took it and thanked Mrs. Emerson before sipping it slowly. It's like no matter how hard she tried or how far away she got the horrors of that city, the nightmares of her past followed her. She sometimes wished something would just happen to make her forget all about that but no, she had to live with the scars, both to her heart and to her body.

The next day she woke up and there was no sunlight peeping through the window. She was finally used to that. She got up and took a shower to wake herself up. It was her off day but she didn't feel like lying in bed any longer. She wasn't getting much sleep anyway. She threw on a pair of jeans and a hoodie before going downstairs. Ms. Emerson was cooking breakfast. There was a man, a woman and a little baby down there as well. New guests. Sarah wasn't really in a social mood so she just briefly greeted them all and she took her leave.

She started wandering and she found herself at the tiny park in Forks, sitting on a bench. She started to wonder if this was as good as it got. Her life was good now. She had a nice roof over her head, at least two new friends and the townspeople were nice. Maybe whoever was in charge of happiness thought that was all the goodness she needed in her life. Maybe she wasn't allowed any more joy than what she had now.

**Merry Christmas!**

**I was just wondering is anybody actually reading this story?**


	6. Chapter 6

Sarah

Sarah loved weekends. It was her time to lounge around the boarding house, help Ms. Emerson cook and explore the city but this weekend she found herself bored for the first time since moving to Forks two months ago. Since she couldn't find anything else to do she decided to take a walk. She slipped her headphones on and walked with no destination. She was about to cross the street when a white Range Rover pulled up, blocking her path. The passenger side window rolled down and she immediately noticed it was Bella and Alice.

"Why so glum chum?" asked Alice as cheerfully as always.

"Not glum, just bored." Answered Sarah.

"You should come with us. Alice is making me go shopping." Said Bella, sounding less than enthused.

"Don't make it sound like a punishment Bella. We've been over the importance of fashion before. So what do you say?"

"I'm in."

Sarah hopped in the backseat. Nessie was also in the backseat of the car.

"Oh hello."

"Hi!" Replied Nessie.

Sarah noticed that even the child looked abnormally beautiful and she didn't behave like a child would. The ride was quiet with the exception of the radio's nearly muted humming. Nessie didn't fidget like normal children, not that Sarah knew much about children. She just knew that usually they moved a lot or talked but she was perfectly still and perfectly quiet. She didn't complain of having to pee, being hungry or being bored. She didn't even ask "Are we there yet!" She was extraordinarily well behaved.

They drove into Seattle two and a half hours later. All of the silence that was present in the car dissipated when Alice stepped foot into some boutique. She squealed and ran to the clothes, looking and feeling each one. Sarah stayed behind with Bella who had Nessie on her hip.

"Now you get to see the real Alice. She's a shopaholic." said Bella.

"I see that now."

"So, you like Forks so far?" She asked.

"Yes. It's nice. The rain and cloudiness was something I had to get used to but I'll take anything over New York."

"New York, I've never been there. Do you have any family? A boyfriend?"

"Ha. No... No family. They are all dead. Definitely no boyfriend. "

"I'm sorry. Any guys around Forks that catch your eye?"

"Nah, not really."

"What do you mean not really?"

"I don't know."

"What about Mike?"

"Ugh...Mike. Don't mention that name. He's nice but he's so whiny and negative and annoying! He's just always there...calling and showing up out of nowhere."

"That's Mike Newton for you. So I'm guessing you're not too fond of him?"

"Fond is not the word. So none of the guys like to join in on Alice's shopping sprees?"

"Ha no. Edward was too busy composing, Jasper was helping my mother in law Esme redecorate and Emmett was glued to the TV for the baseball game."

"Oh there was a game on today wasn't there? Now that you mention it Emmett does strike me as the baseball type."

"Yeah he's a fan of playing and watching...none of us will play with him anymore though because he's so competitive and he's a sore loser so now he just watches the games."

"Yeah he definitely seems like a sore loser."

"You must pay a lot of attention to Emmett..."

"I wouldn't say that...but enough about me. What do you like to do?"

"Okay I get it... changing the subject."

"You two please! Get with the program! There are one hundred outfits for your two to try on so get to it!" Said Alice.

"Me first!" Yelled Nessie.

**Emmett**

Emmett sat parked in front of the TV watching the game but not really paying attention to it. He was too busy wondering what Sarah was doing, where she was, if she was safe, if Mike Newton was there and if she was having fun. He didn't really realize he was thinking it until Edward busted him out.

"Emmett please either go find her or shut up." Said Edward with an annoyed tone.

"Hey! These are my thoughts! They are private thank you very much."

"I'm sorry. I'm trying to block them out but they are so loud that they get through anyway. Why won't you just admit that you're interested in her?"

"I don't want her to get hurt. Do I even need to mention the mess you and Bella made?"

"That was different. Bella's blood was...marvelous. Sarah's is normal."

"Don't say it like that...like there's nothing special about her! Her blood could be marvelous. You don't know!"

"Okay, if it's so marvelous why haven't you killed her yet?"

"I have control!"

"About as much as a fat man in a room with cake. My point is Emmett... Bella and I had a difficult time because we didn't know what we were doing. Hopefully you've learned from our mistakes. Anything is better than you lying around being depressed over Rosalie."

"So what do you suggest I do? Ask her out? I suppose I could always damage your car again and take it to her job."

"You what?"

"Nothing. That's not important. I guess I'll go looking for her."

"Well...you don't really have to look far."

Emmett heard the slamming of car doors and a familiar scent flooded his senses. It was Sarah, but what was she doing here? His question was soon answered when she came in the house following Alice, Bella and Nessie. They all had their hands full of shopping bags. Alice would usually carry it in all by herself but she probably wanted to seem human for Sarah.

"We're home and we've found some great clothes! Oh and this is Sarah. Of course you all should remember her from the ballgame last weekend." Alice said.

"Hi Everybody." Said Sarah shyly

Everyone looked confused until Alice told Edward her intentions. "Alice is playing matchmaker" Said Edward in a voice loud enough for only every non-human ear to hear. Emmett was embarrassed, happy and angry all at the same time.

"Let me help you with that." Emmett said as he took the shopping bags from Sarah's hands.

"Thanks Emmett."

"No problem. So um... I see Alice kidnapped you for this trip?"

"Well I wouldn't call it kidnapping. She picked me up when I was wandering about bored."

"Bored? I figured you'd spend all day and night under a hood somewhere."

"I do have a life Emmett, I don't just fix cars all the time. Besides I have to be well rested to fix the next car you jack up and bring to our shop." She said, giving Emmett a smug smirk.

He liked the fact that she had some bite. He chuckled and looked around before moving forward to whisper to her.

"So, if I know my sister well enough she is going to make you try the clothes on and model them."

"God no." Said Sarah blushing.

"Want to go look at our car collection?" Asked Emmett.

"Well..."

"Everybody gather around, you have to see what we bought!" Yelled Alice excitedly.

"Sure, let's go..."

They started into the basement where the cars were held. Emmett was excited though his body wasn't able to react that way. He could tell the she was a bit nervous though because her heart was running away. He liked the fact that she was nervous around him. The light for the basement wasn't on so going down the stairs it was dark. He'd forgotten that she couldn't see in the dark like he could.

"It's so dark down here. I hope I don't fall down the stairs... that wouldn't be your plan would it?" she asked with a chuckle.

"Oh sorry... I'm so used to being down here that I've memorized the steps."

He clapped twice and the lights came on. They got to the bottom of the stairs and her mouth dropped in amazement. It's like she was a kid in a toy store. She walked to Rose Royce first and she started to touch it but then she pulled her hand back.

"It's not glass ya know, you can touch it."

"It's just...wow."

"Yeah that's the reaction the cars usually get."

"I didn't know you collected.

"I don't. My ex did. She was really into cars and all that stuff."

"Oh. I'm surprised she left them behind then."

"She left in such a hurry I don't even think she thought to take them so now they are mine."

"Interesting. Do you ever drive them?"

"No."

Even though Emmett was happy he felt a twinge of sorrow down there among all the cars and the girl who he'd been thinking about for the past two hours. He started to remember how much Rosalie loved these cars. They were her pride and joy, almost like her children. The cars were their children. Every time he saw them it made him realize again...that he'd been kicked to the curb. He didn't want to mope but he couldn't help it. Falling in love with Rosalie was easy... falling out of love with her was the hard part.

"Sarah Rose Hale get your butt up here and show off how fashionably I've dressed you!" Yelled Alice from the top of the stairs.

"Uh oh...she found me. I guess you can show me the rest of them another time?"

"Yeah...I'd uh, like that. You better go before she murders us both."

Emmett didn't know why he did it but he pulled Sarah into a hug. He just felt like he really needed one. He was careful not to squeeze her too tightly with his engulfing embrace. He liked the warm feeling of her arms as they wrapped around his neck and he loved the feeling of her warm body as hers melded with his.

"Sarah!" Yelled Alice.

"Coming Alice Dearest!"

Emmett released her and her face was flushed red. He stood there just taking in her scent, sniffing his shirt when it dissipated from the air. He clapped his hands and cut off the lights. He went up the stairs feeling a little better from his sudden bought of depression. Alice had Sarah coming out in some pearl colored, silk evening gown that she looked ravishing in. A hand touched his shoulder and without looking he knew it was Edward.

"She's thinking that Alice and Bella are the first friends she's found in Forks and that...the hug took her breath away."

Emmett smiled; he was unable to be stone, unable to be a statue. He smiled.


	7. Chapter 7

**I'd like to take this time to thank everyone for reading. I hope you are enjoying the story and I'd like to thank the people who have reviewed. However, I would like to ask that more of you leave reviews as well simply because I need feedback just to let me know what you think, what I should improve on and that kind of thing. Again, thank you so much for reading the story and I hope you enjoy reading as much I enjoy writing it!**

**Sarah **

_"No please Mrs. Herman, I'm sorry... don't put me in there please!"_

_"Shut up! You'll go in here! You'll go into this room and pray!"_

_Sarah was made to stay in the dark room. The only light came from a candle. She started to say the Lord's Prayer and while she did Mrs. Herman popped her with a whip. She yelled out and Mrs. Herman popped her again, hitting the back of her neck. She felt the wet warm feeling of blood flowing from the spot. _

_"Start over demon child!"_

_The prayer was never ending and the whip's crack never got weaker or less painful. There was nobody to help her. Mr. Herman was confined to a bed and unable to even help himself. The other children were too scared of being beaten the same way. Sarah was alone. _

Sarah woke up crying. She hated that she had dreams like this. She couldn't control them and she couldn't stop them. She never thought about the abuse she suffered because she didn't want to. She didn't want to remember or acknowledge that it'd happened to her but when she was sleeping she remembered it all and there was no controlling it. The dreams always played out the same way...the way they really happened. She wished she was lucky enough to have a bullshit dream about unicorns and clowns or she wish she didn't have to dream at all.

She woke up and showered, getting all the dried sweat off of her. After that she put on jeans and a tee shirt before grabbing her purse and heading downstairs for breakfast. Ms. Emerson had cooked pancakes.

"Morning dear." Said Ms. Emerson quietly. "Another restless night?"

"Sort of... just a bad dream."

"Well if you ever want to talk, I'm here."

"Thanks. I know. Thank you for breakfast."

"Don't mention it. I can't have to going off to work hungry can I?"

Sarah ate and hopped on her bike towards the auto shop. She didn't even get to the end of the street when she saw a Mercedes Guardian pull up. She recognized the car from the weekend but even better than the car's presence was the person inside. The window rolled down to expose Emmett.

"You look like you need a lift." He said with a chuckle.

"What makes you think that? I always bike to work."

"Get in the car Sarah."

"Wait how'd you know I was biking right now? Are you stalking me Cullen?"

"Maybe, probably... Are you getting in or not?"

She hopped off the bike. He got out and placed it in the truck before opening and shutting her door for her. Seeing him made her forget all about her bad dream and she was suddenly fighting the urge to smile, which was impossible so instead she hid her smile by folding her lips in. There was nothing she could do to stop her blushing unfortunately.

"So I was thinking" Said Emmett "I need to go on a diet."

"What? Why? You're fine." She said.

"No... I'm a lard ass. This might look like muscle but it's all jelly."

"Emmett... You don't know what you're talking about. You have washboard abs..."

She reached over and ran her fingers across them, the ridges bumped beneath her fingers. She noticed how chilly he felt, even through the tee shirt he was wearing but she didn't mind that so much. She was just enjoying touching him.

"So you're telling me you think I look okay?"

"Yes Emmett you're...you look fine."

She wanted to say that he was hot, sexy, fine, and that he made her want to melt but she didn't want to seem too forward. She didn't know if she wanted Emmett to know about the tiny crush she'd formed on him. She didn't even know why she'd formed it. What did she really know about him besides the fact that he was gorgeous and funny? Even though she acted less than thrilled she was sort of happy he'd picked her up today. She liked being with him.

"So Emmett, what do you like to do for fun?"

"I hike."

"Yeah, you seem like the type."

"Like what type?"

"Living off the land, bathing in rainwater...all that."

"Ha, I don't know about bathing in rain water. That's a little extreme. I'm actually going hiking this weekend. Have you ever been?"

"I'm from New York and you're asking me if I've ever been hiking?"

"My bad. Of course you haven't. Would you like to go with me?"

"I suppose I could pencil you in."

"Great. We're here."

She felt disappointed that they'd arrived so quickly. She wanted the moment to go on and on. He opened her door for her and she got out. He wrapped her in a hug that covered her completely and lifted her feet from the ground. Man, he was strong. She liked that about him, she even liked how oddly chilly he felt. He was so chilly that then being chest to chest in the embrace made her nipples harden. Or maybe it was being near him period that made her body react in this way. She wasn't sure but she liked it. She'd never felt this way before but she wasn't complaining about it.

Before now her life had been too horrible to even consider a relationship, to even let herself think that way but now...just maybe the fates would allow her this little bit of normalcy too.

She waved goodbye to him as he sped off, leaving dust in his path. She went into the shop, put on her jumpsuit and got her orders for the day. Fixing the cars was an absent minded task. She'd done it so much that she didn't really have to pay too much attention to it. Instead she let her mind get lost in a fantasy about Emmett.

_She imagined they were in the hood of the Lamborghini she spied in their garage because they definitely would not be able to fit inside the car. He was kissing her lips and then he started on her neck, running his tongue down it towards her chest. She moaned out wanting him to go lower and he complied by planting kisses on the tops of her breasts and running his icy fingers across her nipples through the lace bra she had on. She reached down and kissed his lips again, they tasted like the most appetizing dessert to her, one she couldn't get enough of. She wanted him, all of him and feeling his hardened girth against her core as she straddled and grinded against him only made her want him more. He ripped the panties she wore apart and that bought them even closer to being one. They kissed feverishly a bit more before he too lost his bottoms. He flipped her over, establishing his dominance and he was about to enter her aching..._

"Sarah! There's a lady here who needs an oil change! You got it?"Asked Fred from his office, sounding like he had a mouthful of food.

"Yeah I guess I got it!" Said Sarah a bit annoyed at the fact that she didn't get to finish her fantasy about Emmett.

It was just getting to the best part! Her heart was racing, her legs were trembling and she was both hot and cold all over and she felt like butterflies were giving her electric kisses. Sarah realized that she'd already gotten to the "best part" of the fantasy in reality, just standing there thinking about it. Before she started on the lady's car she went to get herself together. She felt a bit embarrassed that she'd jazzed in her pants at work! At least her dirty mind was her own.

**Emmett**

"Well?" Said Emmett impatiently

"Emmett… I don't even know if I should tell you this." Said Edward chocking back a laugh.

"Dude come on! We are camped out in the bushes across the street from her job so you can read her mind. What'd she think?"

"She was thinking of you screwing her on the hood of the Lamborghini... but there's more."

"More like what?"

"She actually came just thinking about it…"

Edward started laughing and Emmett found himself somewhat embarrassed that Edward had even seen Sarah's thoughts. He wished he was able to read her mind then he could have seen her fantasy and it would have been intimate, not comical.

"Please stop laughing Jackass!" Emmett said angrily under his voice. "It's not fucking funny."

"I'm sorry… You're really mad."

"I just…This was a mistake. I shouldn't be spying on her head like this. I shouldn't even be getting this close to her."

"We've been over this. The whole family agrees with her being your new interest."

"I'll just end up hurting her or smothering her…apparently like I did Rosalie. Don't you see Edward; I'm not fit for any relationship. I'm just an ex-alcoholic brawling slut from the backwoods of Tennessee… I'm a nobody."

Edward pushed Emmett into a tree and the entire thing shook, leaves fell off of it like rain from the sky and acorns plopped down on Emmett's head.

"What the fuck did you do that for?" Said Emmett, angry about Edward's attack.

"Stop downing yourself Emmett, that may have been who you were but now you're an educated warrior, you are a Cullen and let's face it… we could be doing a lot worse. Rosalie… There came a point when Rosalie became bored with life and bored with herself. I didn't say anything because I didn't think it'd matter. I was looking to hear her say she was going to Volterra but that never happened. Instead she found Corey and the day she broke up with you was the very day I found out as well. It wasn't your Emmett."

"Then why do I feel like it was me? Why do I wake up every morning and still feel like I'm the reason she's with that little creep?"

"Because you loved her, you're a good guy…you might be a vampire but you're not a machine. It's possible that you were mated to Rose, but Rose wasn't mated to you. Some people have mates for a season and move on to other mates but Rosalie and Sarah aren't the same girl. Even if Rosalie is her great, great, great aunt."

"I guess you're right. Is that weird? You know… the fact that they are related?"

"No. It happens more than you'd think. I'm going to leave now so remember be your Emmett-y self when you go to give her back the bike you 'accidentally' took with you this morning."

"Edward…"

"Yes brother?"

"Thanks."

Over the century that Emmett had been alive he'd learned to be patient but twelve o clock didn't come nearly fast enough. When 11:50 came he got the car from the trail he'd parked it on and he pulled up at Sarah's job right on time. She came out looking dumbfounded, happy to see him and embarrassed all at the same time.

"Emmett… Thank goodness you're here I left m…"

"Your bike, I know. I knew you'd be looking for it so I decided to return it. Since I'm here though, how about I uh, treat you to lunch."

"Sure."

She hopped in the car smelling more like motor oil than she usually does. It didn't bother Emmett because he was used to it. Before pulling off he reached over and wiped off a smudge of motor oil that'd gotten on her cheek. He felt the blood rush to the area as he touched it and soon the area was red.

"Are you busy tonight?" Emmett asked.

"Tonight? I sort of have to hang out with Mike." She said, sounding less than thrilled.

"Like a date?" He asked.

"NO! No, gosh no! Just me taking him out to dinner to apologize about his groin. I may have bragged about being better at baseball than I really am and poor Mike might not be able to have kids because of it." She said with a slight chuckle.

"Oh."

"Unless… there's a reason I should break my plans. Mike will understand." She pleaded with her eyes to Emmett.

"I'll just see you tomorrow."

It was probably very well that Emmett didn't see her again tonight. He needed to go hunt. Being around her hadn't really been a problem but with her constantly blushing and her heart working overtime from her nervousness around him, he was getting mighty thirsty and hurting her was the last thing he ever wanted to do.

They went to the local diner and when he stepped foot inside with Sarah heads turned and the whispers began. Mostly he heard people wondering what he was doing with Sarah, and they noted how much she looked like Rosalie and most of them said he must have been trying to replace her with Sarah. These were usually things people wouldn't say out loud, at least not until they got far away from the person they were talking about but this was Forks, and apparently the people here had no shame or they either had an awfully big pair.

Emmett watched as Sarah ate. She had a very healthy appetite, which he happened to like in women. He remembered that much of his human life. In fact the parts he remembered most weren't very important at all. He remembered how many women he'd slept with and how many fights he'd won but he forgot important things like his mother's birthday and what his father's last words were before dying and leaving him and his brother to be the men of the house when he was thirteen.

"Emmett, are you okay?" Asked Sarah.

"Oh yeah... I'm uh, I'm fine. Just spaced out for a minute."

"Oh. So you really arent hungry? The food here is pretty darn good."

"No. I'm fine. You eat up..."

The rest of the lunch was relatively silent, though neither one minded much. He liked being with Sarah, even though at the moment being around her was making his throat feel like someone had poured gasoline down it and lit a match. He knew he was really going to have to hunt soon. So after the lunch he dropped Sarah off at her job. He got the bike out of the back for her and they hugged. He liked how hot her body felt against his. It felt unnatural and strange but he liked it. He liked the burn. When they broke the embrace she leaned up on her tippy toes and kissed Emmett lightly on the cheek before turning around and walking her bike into the shop. If he could have blushed, his face would have been as red as hers was at that very moment. He chuckled lightly to himself and then he got into the car and he went home to get his jeep.

The only person to go hunting with him was Esme. He didn't mind though, he hardly ever spent quality time with his second mother. Even though he'd seen it a million times he still never got used to seeing her tackle lions and deer. She might have been gentle and nurturing at times but she was still a killer, like him and the rest of the family.

Emmett went for the bear, attacking the biggest one he could find. He felt like he wanted to fight his food again. He bouncing around, the pebbles beneath his feet crumbling to dust as the bear swiped at him. He couldn't be touched. He stood still to give the bear an advantage and it clawed at him ripping his shirt. The need to feed became too powerful though and playtime was over. He drained the bear dry.

Esme just stood there smiling at Emmett like a mother would smile at a child who was playing in the sandbox.

"You're fighting your food again." She said.

"Yeah, I just...wanted to today I guess." He said, rubbing the back of his head awkwardly.

"It's the girl. Sarah."

"Why do you think that?"

"I can just tell. A mother knows these things about her children."

"So, what should I do? Is it safe? I mean look at how much crap Edward and Bella went through. I don't want Sarah being chased by sociopathic maniacs, threatened by the Volturi or killed by my children."

"Bella's blood was different, The Volturi only found out about Bella because of some rather, er, extreme circumstances and now that you know vampires can in fact get humans pregnant you have to opportunity to practice caution. Wrap it up."

Emmett chuckled at Esme's brief sex talk. He decided that he'd give it a shot. He decided to date Sarah Rose Hale. Now the only issue was letting Rosalie know she had a niece and that...he was dating her. He knew there was a possibility that this time he could be the one losing his head.


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't think I mentioned it before but I do not own Twilight or any of its characters because if I did then there would be more than four ½ novels.**

**Emmett**

Emmett and Esme made it back from their hunting trip and Emmett felt refreshed. He leaped into the window that led to his room and Alice was sitting on his bed. She didn't look happy, nor did she look very sad.

"Alice? Everything okay?" He asked.

"Sure. I just thought I should tell you the vision I had today."

"Well...spit it out."

"It was Sarah. She was like us."

That's all she said before leaving the room. Emmett didn't know how he felt about that. He did know one thing though; he wanted to go see her. It wasn't hard to track her down, since she biked everywhere her scent was easy to find. She was in a local bar trying to keep Mike Newton from fighting another man in the bar. Both of the men were obviously drunk. Emmett started over and the other man swung while Sarah was still between them, trying to keep them separated. He hit her, right in the jaw. She fell down. Emmett wanted to kill him. He went over and picked him up, his feet were dangling and he was paralyzed with fear.

"You think its okay to beat up on people? Huh? You sick shit!"

"N...No sir!"

"Then apologize or else I'll beat it out of you!"

He sobered up and apologized to Sarah though she was out of it. Emmett picked her up and started carrying her out of the bar. While he was leaving Emmett heard Mike drunkenly say "Fucking Cullens."

Emmett sat Sarah in his jeep. She was barely keeping her eyes open.

"Sarah, look at me, come on... focus."

"Emmett!" She yelled excitedly.

"Yeah! It's me!"

She fell towards Emmett, her head landing on his chest. He examined her; her face was starting to swell. There was no blood which was surprising. He knew that she definitely needed some supervision so he decided to take her home. Well, not home exactly. He parked at the end of the driveway and he carried Sarah through the woods to Edward and Bella's cottage. He knew they wouldn't be in it tonight so he took her into their bedroom. He was rather surprised to find that they actually did have a bed. It was probably to hide the destroyed floor from Esme.

He chuckled to himself about the thought and he laid Sarah down. He looked through the drawers and found one of Bella's huge night shirts. He didn't know why she'd need pajamas since she didn't sleep anymore but he didn't ask too many questions. After all, he was trespassing.

He put Sarah in the nightshirt, trying not to look at her exposed flesh. It took a lot for him not to look and not to be enticed to touch her or at least place a kiss to her supple breasts but he kept his composure. Though, it was hard to fight the sudden excitement that coursed through his body causing his pants to tent. He hurried and changed her into the shirt and he lay on the bed beside her. He placed his hand to her cheek, acting as her ice pack. She stirred a little but turned into him.

She wasn't a sound sleeper. When she'd been out a few minutes she started tossing and turning, mumbling and crying in her sleep. She was sweating and she seemed to be pinned down in her mind. Emmett didn't know whether to wake her up or let he keep sleeping. He did know one thing though, with her face being all purple and her restless night she wouldn't be fit for work. He called her boss, pretending to be Carlisle.

"Hello?" Asked Fred the mechanic in a groggy voice.

"Hello, Fred Merchant?" Asked Emmett.

"Yeah, who's asking?"

"This is Dr. Carlisle Cullen. I'm afraid your employee Sarah won't be able to show up for work tomorrow."

"Is she okay?"

"There was an incident and she has a minor head injury. It's nothing that a day's rest can't cure."

"Oh sure okay doc. Thanks for giving me a heads up."

"I assure you it's no problem Fred and I do apologize for calling at such inconvenient hours but she was adamant about not letting you down."

"She's a good kid… Thanks Doc."

"Goodbye."

Emmett hung up the phone and chuckled to himself. He wondered if he should fill Carlisle in on his lie just in case they ever ran into Fred? Maybe later…

**Sarah**

_Sarah was in the alley fighting for her freedom. A pimp had a knife to her throat threatening to kill her if she didn't join his ranks. She only remembered the soulless-ness in his eyes, his nasty gold tooth and his foul breath. Sarah was scared, more scared than she'd been with any of her other attackers. They all threatened her health but they didn't threaten her freedom and eventual escape. Sarah knew she had to get away but it was hard with him holding the knife to her throat. He'd already roughed her up and she was a little dizzy. Now he was touching her. His filthy hands were crushing her breasts through her shirt and he was squeezing her ass cheeks. She wanted to vomit, she wanted to shower._

_ He'd decided he wanted to test his product right there in the dark alley. She always seemed to be pulled into alleys. She hated them. The pimp started undoing his pants and she knew it was now or never if she wanted to escape. She kneed him in the groin and she started running. He didn't chase after her, instead he shot at her, a bullet grazed her arm but she didn't stop running until she made it to the foster home she was staying at. What a wonderful way to spend your fourteenth birthday._

She woke up sobbing hysterically and sweating profusely only to find that Emmett was the one who was there this time. She latched onto him and hugged him. He embraced her and stroked her hair while rocking with her until she was calm. She didn't care how she'd gotten where she was or even why Emmett was there…she was just glad that he was with her.

When she was calm enough she laid back on the bed and Emmett lay down beside her.

"You have nightmares like this all the time?" He asked.

"Yes. Every night." She said.

"That sucks. We can talk about it if you'd like."

"I don't want to burden you."

"It wouldn't be burdening me. I know we don't know each other that well but I'm an excellent secret keeper. I haven't even told anybody that Edward wets the bed."

Sarah laughed at Emmett's attempt to convince her to spill her beans. He laughed too at the phony secret he'd told of Edward's. She decided to tell Emmett what she'd dreamed about. Who knows? Maybe talking about it would be what she needed to get rid of the dreams.

"On my fourteenth birthday… Well okay you first have to know this about me. I used to steal cars and car parts in addition to working on them."

"Interesting. You're a little criminal."

"Well I was coming from selling some parts I stole, it was my fourteenth birthday and it was the winter so it got dark early. I got pulled into an alley by a pimp. He beat me up and felt me up and he put a knife to my throat and tried to force me to work for him. The only reason I got away was because he was undoing his pants to try me and I kicked him in the groin and ran."

He pulled her close, kissed her cheek and wiped the tears from the corner of her eye. She didn't stop crying but she was comforted in the fact that he was merely touching her. She felt safe, even from the memories that replayed themselves like bad movies in her mind as soon as she hit the REM stage of sleep.

"You've never told anybody this?" He asked.

"No." She said.

"So you have this dream every night?"

"No… I have other dreams. They aren't really dreams though because they've really happened. I try not to think about it but when I'm asleep I have no control. I just wish… I wish there was a way I could either forget everything about my life besides my time here in Forks, or a way I could never sleep again. Listen to me blubbering like a whale." She said, chuckling between sobs.

"Just let it all out. I'll listen for as long as you want to talk."

"Thanks Emmett… How'd I get here?"

"Well." He chuckled. "You got into a pretty mean bar fight and you got knocked out."

"Oh wait I remember now… I was trying to stop Mike's dumb ass from being murdered. You rescued me?"

"Well I wouldn't call it rescuing. More like kidnapping."

"Well if I'd known being a hostage was so luxurious…." She said with a giggle. "Where are we anyway?"

"We are in Edward and Bella's sex cottage."

"Seriously? Should we be on this bed?"

"It's fine."

"They don't mind?"

"They don't know. We pulled a B and E."

"Wow. Emmett you're the criminal here, not me. What time is it?"

"Almost five."

"Shit! I have to get up and go to work."

"No you don't. I called your boss."

"Did you?"

"Yup. He knows you're not coming."

"You really are a criminal."

She placed her hand to her jaw, it throbbed but the pain was not unbearable.

"Is it hurting you badly?"

"No, just throbbing a little. I guess I'm talking too much."

"Would you like some aspirin?"

"If you don't mind."

He handed her two of the baby aspirin Edward and Bella had used for Nessie when she started growing in her back teeth. She swallowed them with a sip of water and she plopped back into the bed.

"Don't think I'm weird for saying this, okay Emmett?"

"Okay."

"I'm glad I'm here…with you."

He pulled her close and their lips met. Sarah's heart raced and she lost her breath. It was finally happening, he was kissing her and it was better than she thought it would be. She loved everything about the moment. She loved how his big arms swallowed her up in the most endearing manner. She loved how his golden eyes sparkled, even in the darkest stages of sunrise. She ran her fingers through his hair, gently tugging at his curly ebony locks. She didn't know how far things were going to go but she was ready. She still didn't know that much about Emmett but she was turned on so she guessed she'd just have to act like a hussy.

They would have kept going had it not been for the interruption. The door to the cottage opened and Emmett got up and climbed out the window leaving Sarah to fend for herself. Sarah made sure the nightshirt was in place, covering her panties and the bulk of her legs. Edward and Bella walked into the bedroom.

"Well… this is awkward." Said Bella.

"Yes it is, love. Somebody's been sleeping in our bed…and she's still here. Well Goldilocks, what's your story?" Asked Edward teasingly.

"Well I… I um…" Sarah said, stumbling over her words.

"Don't sweat it Sarah. We know Emmett is here somewhere!" Yelled Bella.

Emmett came in behind them and he attempted to put Edward in a headlock but Edward moved and Emmett ended up on the floor, dust rose around him where he fell. Sarah broke out into laugher at the sight of the two roughhousing. Bella just rolled her eyes at the two and sat on the bed beside Sarah. Sarah was embarrassed but she somehow got the feeling that nobody was surprised. Bella leaned in and whispered one thing to Sarah.

"Details."

Sarah blushed at the thought of dishing about her feelings for Emmett but she wanted to tell someone. She wanted to tell everyone that she might actually be on the fast track to loving this adorable, sexy, strong, funny, Adonis-like guy.


	9. Chapter 9

**Emmett**

Emmett was starting to think that letting Sarah spend the night and spend so much time with his family was a mistake. Not because he didn't want her around but because they were so embarrassing sometimes. He'd ever noticed before.

He was also frustrated because of the distraction this morning. Sure, he was intruding in Edward and Bella's cottage but now he had tons of sexual tension. He didn't know if he was actually going to have sex with Sarah but he was prepared for it if he had decided to. He'd thought about what sex would be like with her if she were still human and while he was worried about the protection failing he wasn't worried about hurting her. Mainly because he was an expert at women. The last time he'd had sex with a human woman, he'd still been human but there were some things you didn't forget, like riding a bike. No, you never forgot how to ride a bike and you never forgot how to fuck.

Bella and Edward made it their mission to get vengeance on him for all of his past sexual cracks at their relationship. Alice kept measuring Sarah and drawing sketches while Jasper made little remarks only loud enough for vampire ears to hear. The only decent acting ones were Carlisle, Esme, Nessie and surprisingly Jacob.

"So, hiking this weekend with Emmett. Well I must say I'm surprised he hasn't gotten your _feet_ WET before now." Said Edward with a sly smirk on his face.

"Oh my… Sarah want to take a walk with me?"

"Sure, just let me use the restroom." She said as she walked upstairs.

He watched her go upstairs and as soon as he heard the bathroom door closed he turned around to look at his family.

"Oh my goodness you guys are so embarrassing!" He said, sounding more like a panicky teenager than a century old vampire.

"Well we're just giving you a taste of your own medicine Em." Said Bella with a chuckle.

"Yeah…Just be glad she isn't clumsy or accident prone… if she was then we'd really have a field day." Said Edward.

"Hey! I'm not doing anything! It just kills me to see her so poorly dressed. We went shopping so I don't understand why she isn't wearing what I picked out!" Said Alice angrily.

"Um Alice, you only picked out evening gowns and cocktail dresses for her to wear. That's a little much." Said Bella.

"Ugh! Between the two of you I'm going to go mad!" Said Alice, yanking her hair and shaking her head from side to side dramatically.

"Well… Jasper what the hell is your problem?" Asked Emmett.

"Oh. I just think its fun to see you sweat, so the speak. I've never seen you this nervous before and the comical atmosphere is making me playful and up for jokes."

"Well….whatever! Can you please just behave a little bit? Please!"

"Okay okay…" Said Edward.

"She's coming." Said Alice.

**Sarah**

Sarah went down the stairs and once again all eyes were on her. It was like she was walking in on a private conversation. Emmett wrapped his arm around her waist and they walked out the door on a trail. She'd never been in the woods before. The air was damp but it smelled clean, like the greenery that surrounded them.

While they were walking she stumbled upon a bunny rabbit. She picked it up and cuddled it close to her, not worrying about getting fleas or being bitten. She'd always wanted a rabbit but she could never get one.

"Hi little bunny. You're so cute!" She said, patting the fur ball.

"Not as cute as you." Said Emmett.

Emmett took the bunny from Sarah's hands. He placed it gently on the ground it hopped away. His eyes never left Sarah's the entire time.

He kissed her, crushing her lips in most delightful way. She didn't even realize that they'd been back up and now her back was against a tree. She was cornered in by Emmett and his massive guns but she liked it. She liked this boxed in feeling.

She ran her fingers under his shirt, wanting to feel his skin. It was cold and smooth, like marble. She wondered why he was always so cold but she didn't think about it too much. She was too busy focusing on the deliciousness of his lips against hers and the stirring going on in her core.

He placed his chilly hands under the dress Alice had made her wear and he caressed her thighs while he continued to kiss her lips and neck. She felt like she was going to burst into little pieces. At that moment all of the previous thoughts she had about her first time dissipated and she knew it was going to happen right then and there. She wanted it to happen. She needed it to happen right then or else she was probably going to pass out from all the pressure built up inside her.

Emmett lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around him. He ripped her panties off almost effortlessly and she quivered when she felt the cold air on her exposed self and the feeling of his hard cock against her was making her crazy. He caressed him through his jeans and a growl escaped his lips. She giggled and he chuckled right along with her. He took her face in his hands and he continued to kiss her roughly. Right now pain wasn't something she could feel. She didn't feel the pressure he was putting on her swollen jaw or the new bruises he was making against her face. She however did feel how his fingers rolled her pearl around causing her right leg to tremble and causing moans to escape her lips.

"Reach into my pocket and get a condom." He whispered roughly in her ear.

She did as she was told and opened it, handing it to him. While he slipped it on she busied herself by kissing his neck and partially removing his shirt. Why should she be the only half naked one?

She thought she was going to go insane. She wanted Emmett to just do it. She felt he tip of his cock circling her entrance as he teased her.

"Hurry up and fuck me please!" She said impatiently.

He chuckled and he entered her slowly. She shivered; he was cold…right down to his dick. She found this odd but she was burning in lust so badly that she didn't care. He could have been frosty the snowman for all she cared. By the time he was completely in she felt full. He filled her up completely and then some. There was a little pain but it dissipated with every thrust he delivered to her.

"You're so fucking wet." He said, not even winded.

"You so fucking…ah! Fuck me Emmett! Yes!"

She held onto him for dear life as he sped up and deepened his thrusts. Acorns, twigs and leaves started falling down from the trees like raindrops but she didn't find that odd because she was too busy dealing with the back to back orgasms that kept hitting her like waves during a storm on the sea. Each one was stronger than the last and she found herself feeling like a waterfall… Emmett's waterfall.

It was like the best kind of torture. She was sure they'd been going at it for over an hour and the orgasms still seemed to keep coming. She was tired and her body ached from the workout she was getting yet she didn't want it to stop. When the last one hit her she let out a moaning scream that echoed through the forest and caused birds to flee from their nests. Emmett got hit by his own wave directly after her. He let out a guttural growling sound that was almost animalistic. He punched the tree they were leaned against and it cracked up the middle before splitting in half and falling apart. Sarah knew that definitely was not normal and she definitely wanted to know why he could do that but she was too tired to even remember her name. All she wanted to do was go to sleep. In fact she did go to sleep with her legs still wrapped around Emmett while she was without panties in the middle of the woods.


	10. Chapter 10

**Sarah **

Sarah woke up in a dark room. She knew from the windows and the size of the bed that she was not at home. She knew she had to still be at the Cullen's. She suddenly felt embarrassed. She'd had sex with Emmett and she didn't even know how freaking old he was! For all she knew he could be younger than her…which was unlikely. The point was, she didn't know that much about him and she'd just given up her panties. She rose up and pulled her hair, shaking her head from side to side.

"Oh Sarah, why'd you have to be so easy! Now Emmett probably thinks you're a filthy, dirty, tramp, whore slut! Who wants to get to know, and date, a whore slut? Good going! We actually liked him!" She whispered to herself angrily.

"Well actually…" Said a voice from the shadows of the room. "Emmett doesn't think you're a filthy, dirty, tramp whore slut. He just thinks you're human. In fact maybe Emmett thinks that Sarah thinks he's a filthy, dirty, tramp whore slut."

Sarah laughed at Emmett's attempt to ease her guilty conscience. He came out of the shadows and he lay on the bed beside her on the bed.

"I really like you… I know we haven't known each other that long but I don't think that matters." Said Emmett sincerely.

"I really like you too. I just have a few questions. Okay?"

"Go."

"How old are you?"

"Um….twenty three."

"Okay. You're adopted right? Well where'd you live before you were with the Cullens?"

"Tennessee then Alaska."

"Oh. What was the system like for you?" She asked…wondering if he'd had the same experiences being an orphan.

"I…don't like to talk about it. Now I have a few questions for you… beliefs? Have any?"

"Um… I believe in God but I don't go to church. It's never been my thing...well not after I stayed with one foster family who…never mind. That's not important."

"Okay. Do you want children?"

"I've thought about it. I mean, I am the last of my family. Everybody else is dead. I looked up our records once. It seems liked the Hales have been on a bad luck streak since the 1900's."

"Oh. Anymore questions for me?"

"How'd you do that today?"

"What? The sex… it's natural."

"No, not the sex. You punched a tree and it fell in half. Now that is not natural."

The room got quiet and Sarah wondered if she'd asked the wrong question. She was starting to think that perhaps Emmett wasn't human, she was starting to think that perhaps none of the Cullens were but that wasn't something that you could just ask. She didn't want t risk being the offensive weirdo in the room but she wanted to know. What was Emmett Cullen? She'd had sex with him and she didn't even know what species he was. For all she knew he could have been an alien from space, putting his alien babies in her to incubate until they were mature enough to rip out of the womb.

"Don't you think I could just be really strong?" Said Emmett, with a whisper.

"No. I mean you could be strong. Just not that strong. I'm starting to wonder about you."

"Like how?"

"I'm starting to wonder about not so much who you are, but more what you are."

"How sure are you that you really want to answer?" Said Emmett low and sorrowfully. "Are you ready to go home?"

"Yeah… are we still hiking this weekend?"

"Of course. If you want to."

"I do."

Sarah got off the bed, grabbed her bag and followed Emmett outside. The house was quiet. Nobody was in the living room. They had the place to themselves.

She hopped into Emmett's jeep and she buckled her seatbelt. He drove the speed limit to the boarding house and for once she was happy to be getting out. Not because she wanted to be away from Emmett, but because the tension was so thick it was smothering her. She started unbuckling her seatbelt and before she could unclick it Emmett was around on her side of the jeep, opening her door. She was shocked because she could have sworn he was just in the car. Now she thought maybe she was going crazy.

He lifted her from the jeep and planted her on the ground. He brushed her hair back and he smiled at her. She noticed that his teeth, aside from being whiter than freshly fallen snow, also looked razor like. They weren't exactly crooked, jagged or filed down…they simply looked sharper than your average person's teeth. It's not something she'd noticed before, probably because she hadn't been looking for things that were different about him but after their little chat she was staring to investigate.

He pulled her into a kiss that made her nearly fall into a heart attack. She ran her fingers through his hair and prepared to kiss him forever. She certainly wanted to go on kissing him but he pulled away and smiled at her again.

"Fucking tease." She said to him.

"Tomorrow, five AM… I'm coming to pick you up. Okay?"

"I'll see you then. Wait, what do I wear on a hiking trip? I might have to make a trip to Wal-Mart."

"Not necessary. Alice actually already has your bags packed. Food, clothes and all."

"Great. See you in the morning."

She went into the house and she heard music coming from the living room. She walked in and saw Ms. Emerson there, in a jogging suit, working out to some video.

"Hi Ms. Emerson."

"Oh hi darling! I was starting to worry about you! I thought the Cullens might have stolen you from me."

"No. I was just there resting and hanging out."

"Well… your face certainly looks better. Alcoholic Andy really got you good."

"Yeah he did."

"Well… there's chicken and potatoes in the stove if you're hungry. Any plans this weekend?"

"Hiking with Emmett Cullen."

"Lucky you. He's a hunk. If I were your age I'd be all over that."

"Ms. Emerson I can't believe you."

"Well believe it. There might be snow on the roof but a fire's still burning down in the furnace room."

Sarah laughed until tears clouded her eyes. Ms. Emerson and her jokes were a convenient distraction from her investigation and thoughts about Emmett and his humanity. When it hurt for her to laugh any longer she went up to the bathroom and she stepped out of the dress she had on. When she took off her bra a piece of paper fell out of her bra. On it was simply the words _cold one_.

She kept the piece of paper and when she got back in her room she wondered what it could possibly be. It was times like this that she wished she had a computer. She'd have to remind herself to invest in one.

She washed and slipped on her nightshirt. When she got back to her room she unpacked her clothes and she found a book. _The Cold Ones: The international book of Vampyre myths._

She started reading and she immediately saw some things she recognized in Emmett. Pale skin, cold skin, cold penis, strength, speed…. Hm. The only thing that really made it seem plausible was the fact that he demolished that tree. Because of that she read more.

By the time five o clock rolled around she'd finished the book and her eyes were wired wide open by the adrenaline pulsing through her. She'd showered and changed into jeans, a tee shirt and a hoodie. She was just wondering how she could tell Emmett that she knew what he was.

She heard a car pull up outside and she went down. Emmett was waiting in front of the jeep. His leg was propped up on it and he had her door open. Even though she was exhausted she still found a smile for him. Even if he was an incubus that had her somewhat terrified.

The tension was thick once again. She wanted to say something, but then again she didn't. She wanted him to say something first.

"So, how'd you sleep?" He asked.

"I didn't." She said quickly and quietly.

"Why?"

"Up doing research."

"About what?"

"I don't want to tell you."

"About me?"

"Yup…"

She suddenly got very afraid. What if he hadn't actually meant for her to find out? What if he wanted her to find out so that she would be scared when he killed her? She'd always seen in vampire movies that fear made the blood taste sweeter, well maybe that's what he wanted. Sweet, scaredy cat blood!

"You need to calm down." He said.

"What? What are you talking about? I'm calm."

"No you aren't. You're scared to death."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Now you're lying." Said Emmett briskly. "Look just… I know you have questions."

"Why are you trying to kill me?"

**Emmett**

Emmett knew Bella's idea was a bad one. Sure, slip a note in her bra and put a book in her bag. That only made the situation worse! He found himself wishing that he'd never had sex with her, then he wouldn't have split that damn tree in half and she wouldn't have noticed.

She was scared; he could sense it and he could taste it. It smelled good, sweet. It was part of the thing that made human blood so much more appealing. The fear… He didn't want to kill her though. He didn't want to hurt her. He'd felt badly about putting the marks on her face but she didn't seem to notice so he didn't feel the need to apologize.

He wished he would have just gone with his original plan to have Carlisle explain to her the ins and outs of what they were. Then he could let he could let her make her decision from there.

"Okay we need to talk." Said Emmett.

"I know."

"What do you think you know about me?"

"I think… I think you're an incubus."

"That's a new one. I've never been called that before. At least not personally. Your little um, conclusion isn't so far away from the truth."

"Well… what are you then?"

"I'm a vampire."

"Wow… And, you're going to kill me?" She asked.

"No. If I were going to kill you, I would have done it already. I actually like you…a lot." Said Emmett as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Okay… So your sole purpose for getting to know me wasn't to impregnate me with your demon seed?"

"No… no. That's why we had condoms right?"

She started laughing while made Emmett laugh too. Sarah was calm again; he could hear that much just by listening to her heart.

"Well vampire Emmett… what's your story?"

"Well… I was twenty when I got changed by Carlisle. In the 1930's. I was born in Tennessee and I was hunting when I got attacked by a black bear. I was dying but my ex wife saved me and took me to Carlisle where he bit me."

"Were you mad?"

"That I was a vampire? Not really… I mean I did miss my family. My dad was and so the responsibility was all on me and my brother. I kind of left him alone to take care of the family. I always felt bad about that."

"What about the vampire life? Do you drink some kind of blood replacement? Or drink donor blood? You all don't seem like you go hunting people down."

"I have before. I feel so bad after I do though. Most of the time when I kill someone I'm not hunting. It's only happened a few times though."

"Well what do you eat?"

"I drink animal blood… that's what I live off of and I can't eat anything else."

"Don't you ever wish you could eat human food? Twinkies, coke, steak?"

"Not really. I'd only tried Twinkies once by the time I died and coke…well…it wasn't nearly strong enough for me."

"So what were you like?"

"I was a whore and I like to drink and fight. That much I remember."

"Interesting. So what do you do now?"

"Well… mostly nothing. I sit around and think. The people in forks think I've been away at school but I've been here the entire time. College just wasn't on my schedule. I've been through it so many times that it's boring."

"Wow… this is so cool."

"You think so? That's the usual response but it's not all fun and games. There's the thirst."

"What's that?"

"Imagine the flames of hell being in your throat and belly with Satan constantly pouring gasoline in your mouth, then imagine blood being the only thing to put the fire out."

"Oh…that sounds painful."

"It is. Not to mention how depressing life can get sometimes."

"Depressing?"

"Yeah. You never change and you have all the time in the world to think. You start to wonder what life would be like had you had children, grandchildren even. You start to wish you could just get old and die like everybody you'd loved in your human life. You start to sulk and then suddenly living forever, being young forever…isn't wonderful. It becomes horrible."

**Sarah**

Sarah wasn't afraid anymore. She knew the truth and instead of scared she was fascinated by Emmet. She noticed that he suddenly looked a little out of it so she leaned over and placed her head on his shoulder. He smiled and they kept driving down to road. She didn't know where they were going but she wasn't worried. After all… what could go wrong with a vampire with you in the woods?


	11. Chapter 11

Sarah

After Sarah got used to the idea of Emmett being a vampire things went back to normal, well, as normal as things could be. Of course, she soon found that he'd been hiding quite a bit. He'd been holding back on tons of things, mostly his strength and speed. She couldn't help but be somewhat thrilled by him though. He was a fricking vampire!

When they climbed the mountains she'd simply hop on his back and they'd reach their destination in mere minutes. Though, riding on his back did take her breath away. It was like... the drop of a rollercoaster. It scared her but only enough to make her say "again!" She even got to see what he looks like in the sun. He sparkled, like glitter or diamonds...something shiny and beautiful. She touched him thinking that the sparkle would but off on her but all she felt was still the cold, smooth marble that was his skin.

After a day full of activities, mostly just enjoying nature, she and Emmett turned into the shabby tent that she'd put up. He'd offered, no, insisted that he do it but she was feeling a little insecure about her own abilities so she'd argued him down for the chance to put it up.

As they lay in the tent she snuggled down into her sleeping back and she rolled over to him. He was lying still, looking up at the clear part of the tent meant for stargazing.

"I can't believe you aren't asleep."She said.

"I don't sleep." He said calmly.

"Ever?"

"Nope. Not ever."

Sarah envied Emmett for a minute. She would give anything to have that ability. Sure, the dreams had been a little less violent the past couple days but she knew that was temporary and she was right. When she went to sleep the tossing and turning started... She whimpered and mumbled under her breath while tears streamed down her face and sweat drenched her.

_She was twelve years old and staying with a plumber and his wife. He had a temper, a bad one and it seemed like it was always directed at her. His wife, Ms. Smith had been the one who'd wanted to get a foster child, for the money. He hadn't wanted one because it was like having an intruder in the home. He never failed to let Sarah know that, each and every time he saw her._

_Sarah tried to stay out of the way as much as possible but the house was small and there wasn't much room for hiding. One day with Mrs. Smith was gone out for drinks with her friends she was left alone, alone with only Mr. Smith._

_"Sarah! Come here!" He called to her._

_"Yes sir?" She asked, making sure not to make eye contact._

_"Take off your clothes."_

_"What?"_

_"I said take off your damn clothes you little bitch!"_

_She stood there motionless; eyes planted on the ground as tears fell from her face and stained her shirt. He got up from his recliner and he snatched her by the arm, dragging her roughly into the back room, not caring that he'd slammed her against walls, tables and doorframes to get her there. He smacked her and she fell down on the bed. She scrambled to get up but he'd pinned her down._

_"No! I haven't done anything!" She cried._

_"You're a little whore, parading around here with your ass stuck out! Let's see how much of a whore you really are!" He said, pulled her panties down._

_"Help!" she screamed_

_Nobody came to her aid. He was about to stick his fat, grubby fingers inside of her but a sudden gasp from behind him stopped him. It was Mrs. Smith. She was standing there looking disgusted and shocked. Mr. Smith released Sarah and she scooted to the far edge of the bed while she held hugged herself. That was the only comfort she'd gotten. The next day Mr. Smith packed up and left and Mrs. Smith had Sarah taken back to the group home. That's when she'd learned that help never truly comes._

Sarah felt a sudden coolness engulf her body and she woke up. She knew it was Emmett was wrapped around her, rocking her. She didn't break down crying again, instead she held it in and she laid her face against Emmett's cool chest.

"I'll pay for a therapist." He said gently. "If you want Jasper could do it. He's a licensed psychologist and psychiatrist."

"No Emmett. I don't want therapy. I just... I never think about this stuff, honest. It only clouds my mind when I dream. You're lucky."

"Why's that?"

"You don't sleep...so you don't dream."

**Emmett**

Emmett didn't know what more he could say to Sarah to comfort her. Sarah had a lifetime's worth of abuse and try as he might, he just did not know how to deal. He found that holding her and rocking her soothed her but that was all he could do. It was apparent she didn't like talking about it and she didn't want professional help. Maybe the nightmares were just something she'd have to deal with the rest of her life.

The more he started to think about it, the more he knew he should probably tell Rosalie. Their stories weren't exactly the same but he knew that Sarah's aunt could probably do more to help her than he could. He just didn't want to have to call Rosalie. He didn't want her to visit and he definitely didn't want to have to ask her for help, after all, their relationship as divorcees was not on the up and up.

As soon as Sarah woke from a less frightening slumber she and Emmett hit to trails. Checking out wildlife. Of course, this was where he usually hunted so it was tempting for him to eat. He tried to focus on the beauty of the animals rather than their hot, soothing blood. He even managed not to kill a bear they'd seen feeding. Though, he did want to fight it, just to prove that he could, he was put off when Sarah asked him not to because of the fact that the bear had cubs. Her sympathy was the only thing to save that bear's life.

"So, how are you handling things?" He asked.

"You mean the vampire bomb?" She asked with a chuckle.

"Yeah, that."

"I'm okay with it. Now that I know you don't want to kill me... I'm fine."

"Anymore questions or concerns?"

"Just one. Will I eventually have to...you know...choose?"

"No. you can stay human, just know that this is always an option."

"So, you'd still date me even if I was an old wrinkly woman with a saggy butt and boobs that sweep the floor?" she said with a devious grin.

"Well, soon I'll be one hundred so..."

"Wow. I'm dating a really old man."

"Hey! I'm not that old. In fact I was the youngest until Bella joined us."

"So... I'm assuming Carlisle is the oldest?"

"Yes. Carlisle is that oldest. He's the dad."

"Do you... ever wish you'd stayed human?"

Emmett couldn't answer the question immediately. Most of the time he hadn't thought about it. Of course, if he'd stayed human he would have died. But, if he hadn't been attacked by a bear what would his fate have been? Honestly, with the kind of lifestyle he was living it was highly likely that he would have gotten shot and killed by man because he'd been caught sleeping with his wife or daughter. Or he would have been shot after a fight or he would have drunk himself to death. Emmett knew that even if that bear hadn't attacked him, being human, his days were numbered.

"No. I mean… if I'd died then I woiuldnt have gotten to meet the people I've met and do the things I've done. I've climbed Everest twenty times…in fact I used to go there to think."

"Emmett…you are the coolest guy I know."

Emmett would have been blushing if he could have. Sarah laid her head on his massive arm and they watched birds fly from tree to tree. Ah… nature.


	12. Chapter 12

**Sarah**

It had been about a month and a half since their camping trip and Emmett and Sarah were still going strong. She blended right into the family. Emmett had even got her pulling pranks on Edward and Alice by thinking, and deciding to do, crazy things that would upset them. Together they were a force to be reckoned with. Even the wolves took to her. Seth was always friendly so they clicked immediately and Leah was surprisingly receptive to her though Sarah had heard that Leah was a tough nut to crack. Sarah started to fall into a pattern. She'd spend a few nights a week hanging out with the Cullens. Alice had designated her human mannequin of the house so she had more clothes than she knew what to do with. When she wasn't being forced to try on a dress or have her hair styled she took walks with Emmett. She learned more about him. She'd winced when he told her about the people he'd killed and she'd wanted to cry when he told her about his depression over his divorce. His life could have been a book, a bestseller and she would have read every page.

Sarah was at work anticipating the lunch hour. She was starving! She decided that it was all Emmett's fault because he'd made her a prisoner to pleasure until thirty minutes before she had to be at the shop and she didn't get to eat breakfast. Her stomach was sure giving her what for about it now. It was growling and aching, her mouth kept watering and for some reason she kept smelling roasted marshmallows.

She couldn't have been more thrilled when one o clock rolled around. She took off the oily jumpsuit, washed her hands, told Fred she was gone and she went outside. Emmett was there wearing a big smile and even though she could probably eat a bear, she was happy to see him. She hopped into his jeep and strapped her seatbelt. She crossed her arms over her chest and stuck her tongue out at Emmett, pretending to be angry.

"What was that for?" He asked. "Is this about the bruises on your ass? I sincerely apologize. It's just so slappable."

"There are bruises on my ass? Anyways…This isn't about that. It's all your fault that I was too busy being seduced by you to eat breakfast so now I'm starving!"

"I take no responsibility. What are you hungry for?"

"Anything! Just take me to food!"

He laughed at her overreactions and he took her to her usual spot. She ordered a burger, fries and a milkshake. While she was there she tried to ignore Mike Newton's evil glare from across the room but he was distracting. She didn't want t o tell Emmett about it so she looked away and ignored the feeling of his eyes boring a hole through her the best way she could.

"So, plans for this weekend? No wild partying or anything right?" Asked Emmett with a chuckle.

"Well I don't know. This banquet I'm going to with Ms. Emerson is rumored to get pretty crazy. What are you doing this weekend?"

"Hiking with my brothers."

She'd learned by now that hiking translated to hunting and so she wished him luck and told him to be safe. Even though he was virtually indestructible she still wished him safety. After she ate he drove her back to work where he returned her bike. She kissed him goodbye and it's like she could feel the Earth moving. Aside from them everything had stopped. The birds stopped chirping, the wind stopped blowing even the clouds stopped rolling in the sky. Nothing mattered besides that moment...

"See you Monday babe." He said before taking off.

"Bye..." She said, barely below a whisper as he pulled off. She knew he heard her.

**Emmett**

The hunting trip was going great and Emmett found himself full. More than that though he was anxious, anxious to get back to Sarah. He didn't even realize his thoughts were so preoccupied with her until Edward spoke up.

"If anything happens to her Alice will call. Remember?" Said Edward.

"I know, I know. I just can't help thinking about her."

"Aw leave him alone Edward. He's pussy whipped. He can't help it." Said Jasper with an evil chuckle.

"I am not pussy whipped. We've only had sex 30 times in the past month." Said Emmett defensively.

"The fact that you're counting only proves how whipped you are. You should hear yourselves carrying on. Sometimes I get scared you'll break her." Said Jasper "Bet you'd love to give it all you've got huh Em?"

"That would kill her!" Said Edward.

"Guys! Don't worry, I'm not unleashing the beast on her because I know she's human and breakable...also... I'm not pussy whipped! I'm just... I don't know."

"Oh wait Jasper... he loves her!" Said Edward teasingly.

"Stay out of my damn head Edward!"

"Well he sure feels like he's in love." Said Jasper, patting Emmett on the back. "There's nothing wrong with that Em. Plus, Edward is one to talk. Do we even need to recap how much of a love sick puppy he was over Bella?"

"You guys are ridiculous. I'm walking away now." Said Emmett with a chuckle.

Emmett knew that his brothers were right about both statements. He was indeed addicted to having sex with Sarah. He would do it more often but he didn't want to have her completely black and blue. There was just something about her that made him want to be inside her constantly. Perhaps it was the way she moaned his name in his ear softly when she was on the verge of orgasm or stroked his hair after they climaxed. It could have been how soaking wet she got whenever he merely kissed her. Perhaps it was simply the fact that she wanted him and he wanted her that made sex with her so...wonderful.

**Sarah**

Sarah was less than entertained at the banquet but she knew Ms. Emerson was having a blast so she put on a smile and socialized. The best part about the night was that she got to dress up. She'd finally had an excuse to wear the pearl colored dress that Alice got for her when they went to Seattle that day. She loved how it made her body looked. She looked like a movie star from the thirties or something. Her hair didn't match the dress but she didn't care. It was down. That was done for her considering the fact that she'd usually leave it in a ponytail. Sure and up do would have been nice but she didn't want anyone to see the scars going down the back of her neck of her back so she covered them with her hair.

She'd been at the banquet for a few hours and she was starting to get tired. She sat down at a table and Mike Newton approached her.

"You clean up nice." He said.

"Thanks. You do too." She said, not wanting to be bothered.

"I'm sorry about that night." He said, begging for forgiveness with his eyes.

"Well... I guess drunk people do stupid stuff. Apology accepted."

"Great. So, what's up with you and Cullen?"

"We're um dating." She said, blushing when she thought of it.

"Wow, it's like they wait for some new beautiful girl to come to town so that they can swoop them up." He said angrily.

"Mike, what's your reason for coming over to talk?"

"I um... Ms. Emerson told me to tell you that if you're tired you can go home. She's having drinks with friends afterwards and I should take you home."

"Okay..."

Sarah told Ms. Emerson goodbye, just to verify the story. Luckily Mike wasn't lying so she felt somewhat safe about getting into the car with him. At least she did until he started going in a direction opposite the boarding house.

"Mike, where are you going?" She asked

"Don't worry about it okay. Just know that when I'm done... Cullen won't want you anymore and you'll be mine."

Mike sounded psychotic and Sarah was scared. She took off her seatbelt and attempted to open the door but it wouldn't budge. Dammit, he must have had the child safety lock on. The only thing she knew to do was take the keys out of the ignition. When she did Mike looked at her angrily. She climbed into the backseat and went out the door. She ran through the woods. The dress caught on everything imaginable and it slowed her down. She threw the keys to the side and she looked for a place to hide. There wasn't one and before she could take another step a bullet flew by her head and went into a surrounding tree. She turned around shocked at Mike's appearance. He was sweating, angry looking and it didn't help that he was snorting cocaine from the palm of his hand.

"Take one more step and I'll bow you to kingdom come bitch."

Sarah was paralyzed with fear. Mike had the gun on her and he was walking closer. He pushed her against the tree causing her to hit her head. She felt the wet warmness of blood dripping from her scalp and she knew she probably wouldn't make it out of the forest alive.

"Mike, why are you doing this?" She asked, trying to find out his motives.

"I liked you Sarah but no! You had to be like every other fucking whore in this town and fall for a Cullen! Is it because he's rich... I bet it's that. When does Mike get to get what's fucking coming to him huh? When can I be happy? They said if I waited happiness would come to me but it hasn't and so I'm taking it! Starting with you... you're going to fucking have us a baby Sarah. We're going to be a happy family and you're not going to see Cullen anymore! Now take off your panties!"

"No!"

"Take them off now bitch!"

"No!"

He hit her with the gun and she fell to the ground. He ripped off her panties and he stuck his hand inside her, violating her. She yelled out hoping somebody would hear her and help her but there was nobody.

"That's right bitch! Scream for me! Say my fucking name!"

He leaned up and he started unbuttoning his pants. She knew this was her only chance. She kicked him in the groin and she ran for her life towards the road. She heard a gunshot and she felt an unbearable pain in her back. She then felt hot blood pouring down her skin. She'd been shot. She found it harder and harder to move but she knew she had to keep going. She got to the road just in time and a car was coming. She stood in the road hoping they'd help. They stamped the brakes but that wasn't enough. It went sliding and it hit Sarah, knocking her several feet in the air before she landed on the pavement. She went black and she knew she was dying. At least...at least she'd had a chance to fall in love before her time was up.

**Emmett **

Emmett's phone rang and Alice was on the other end. He answered it wondering why she would be calling him, and then one thing came to mind. Sarah.

"Alice, what's wrong?"

"Emmett... I had a vision. It's Sarah. I saw her dying."

"I'm on my way back to Forks."

He didn't have to tell Edward and Jasper what was going on, from the looks of things they already knew. They followed him into the woods, running at what seemed the speed of light towards Forks. Emmett slowed down when he caught a whiff of Sarah's scent. He followed it and saw Mike Newton holding a gun and walking towards the road. He knew Mike had something to do with whatever happened to Sarah. Her scent was all over him. He picked Mike up off the ground by his neck.

"Where is she!" Emmett yelled.

"Fuck you!" said Mike as he put the gun to Emmett's head and pulled the trigger.

Emmett didn't even feel the bullet hit his temple, he did see it though. He wasn't in the mood to pretend to be human. Mike trembled with fear releasing the rest of the bullets onto Emmett. He didn't feel any of those either. In fact the only indication he had that Mike had even shot the gun was the sound and the tiny thud of the shells hitting the forest floor.

"Now where is she?" asked Emmett

"I shot her and she went towards the road. I think she got hit by a car. I hope she's dead."

"He tried to rape her." Whispered Edward into Emmett's ear.

That was all Emmett needed to completely snap. He ripped Mike Newton apart in millisecond. It was so quick that the sad excuse for humanity didn't even have time to scream.

"Edward...Jasper..." He said weakly.

"We'll handle it." Said Jasper.

Emmett walked towards the road, following Sarah's scent, a trail of blood and the smell of death towards the spot where she lay. She was covered in blood from head to toe. A thin puddle of it had formed around her. Emmett found himself fighting the urge to lap it up and drain her dry. He'd never had to be around it flowing so freely before but he knew he couldn't hurt Sarah. He picked her up and ran back home all the way, fighting the urge to taste her.

Edward and Jasper were already there and Carlisle was prepped and waiting to do surgery, if she could be operated on. He passed her over and decided to stay outside. He was already finding it hard not to lick the blood off his hands and suck it from his shirt. If he were to be in the operating room with her he might surely lose control, and he didn't want to do that. Instead he stayed outside demolishing trees until a voice rang out from behind him.

"I have a niece." Said Rosalie.

"Her name is Sarah." Said Emmett calmly. "She's my girlfriend ."

"That dying girl in there is related to me." she said, sounding shocked.

"Yes."

"All this time... I never knew. I... I just found out she existed and now she's leaving. Carlisle said it's not likely she'll survive. The bullet pierced and artery and the car shattered her spine and skull."

"I know she's dying. She smelled like death. You think I don't know that Rosalie!"

"You think I'm not upset too?"

"Why would you be? You don't even know her. You don't know how strong she is or how silly she can be! You don't know anything about her! You don't love her!"

"But I can! She's my family Emmett!"

"Emmett, Rosalie! Carlisle wants to see you both. It's urgent." Said Esme.

Emmett was upstairs in a second. The blood was mostly cleaned up but Sarah was looking pale, deathly pale.

"Carlisle." Said Emmett.

"There's nothing I can do for her. The blood loss is too great and even if it wasn't... her nervous system has been severely damaged. Her vitals are rapidly slowing. She only has about three minutes to live. Decide what you want to do. You must know that it's been voted on and all members, wolf included, have voted yes. Even Rosalie."

Emmett knew that he wanted to change her but he didn't want her to be bitter about it. He happened to hear a strained and faint voice whisper "I don't want to dream anymore" He knew that it was Sarah and so he decided.

"I'll change her." He said.

"Well, she's my niece." Said Rosalie.

"Both of you can do it, just hurry. Time is slipping." said Carlisle.

Emmett took one wrist and Rosalie took the other. One the count of three they both bit down. Emmett wanted to keep drinking. He didn't know how to stop himself but when her eyes popped open and she yelled out in pain, he found the will power to stop. He watched as her body contorted into odd positions. She yelled out in agony and clenched her teeth spitting obscenities through them. He wanted to take the pain for her. He'd be willing to go through the pain of transformation again if he could relieve her but he knew he couldn't. This was her cross to bear. After a few hours she only sobbed. He climbed onto the operating table and he lay beside her.

"I'm so sorry this had to happen. I'm so sorry I wasn't there to protect you." He whispered.

**Sarah**

Sarah wondered if she had died and gone to hell. Flames took over her body and they didn't let up. She wondered why she wasn't only a pile of charred bones with the way the fire was eating at her. The only indication she had was that she was actually still alive was the fact that Emmett was holding onto her and whispering in her ear. Even though she was in pain, she sought comfort in that. She wished she could tell him that she didn't blame him. The guilt and sorrow in his voice killed her. If she blamed anybody it was Mike. If the flames ever stopped weighing her down she had every intention of hunting him down and sticking her foot right up his ass. That little bastard.

Alice came in and just from the way she was being moved, she knew she was being dressed. Perhaps they were prepping her for a funeral? Bella came in to talk to her and try to stop Alice's out of control fashion antics. If Sarah hadn't been in so much pain, she probably would have laughed. Esme offered her words of encouragement and Carlisle checked her vitals. Another person she wasn't familiar with came in and out and held her hand while patting her head.

She couldn't plan her revenge for too long though because she was distracted by the pain. It seemed to grow thicker and thicker with every passing moment. She was starting to think that she really had gone to hell because she felt like she was burning for an eternity! Suddenly the pain started to disappear. It started at her toes and the crown of her head then the relief worked its way towards her heart. The only pain that remained was a stinging in her throat, it was almost unbearable but at least it wasn't all over. She at least had to be grateful for that.

She felt her heart stop beating and it startled her. She didn't know how to react. Where had it gone? Was she finally dead? Is this what death felt like? She opened her eyes, wondering what she would see. It was the ceiling. It's almost like her eyes were replaced with magnifying glasses. She could see every crack in the ceiling and she could see that the smooth looking pattern was actually rough and rugged.

She rose up and was taken aback. She wondered if she was losing time. She'd decided to rise up and suddenly she was upright. Had she become a magician? The first face her eyes went to was Emmett's. He looked shocked but not scared. She realized then that he was even more handsome than she'd once thought and he even looked bigger. The next face her eyes went to was the woman, whom she'd never met. She assumed this had to be the other woman who offered her comfort. She didn't want to speak, she didn't know if she could. In fact she was waiting on someone else to break the ice. They were all staring at her strangely.

"Sarah you're okay." Said Emmett, opening his arms.

She ran to him and jumped into his arms, knocking him down to the ground. She didn't mean to run, she definitely didn't mean to knock him down. What the hell was wrong with her? She got up, again stunned at the fact that she didn't put any effort into it. She backed up against the wall, not wanting to do anymore damage and when she did it cracked, and plaster rained down from the ceiling.

"And you said Bella would be a clumsy vampire. Looks like the tables have turned." Said Edward with a chuckle.

"Sarah, please calm down. I'd like to explain some things to you about your new state." Said Carlisle.

"Um...okay." She said, calming down instantly.

"You're a vampire now. Like us. With you being so new that means you are at a physical advantage, newborns of our kind are stronger because their own blood lingers in their tissues, but as time moves on you will become less powerful. As you know we don't feed on humans and animals aren't as appetizing but saving a life is better than soothing a bloodlust. However, nobody will judge you if you make a mistake. Now, I know you must be in an immense amount of discomfort so I will have Emmett and Rosalie take you hunting." Said Carlisle, sounding like he was releasing her from the hospital.

Emmett held out his hand and she took it, trying her best not to exert too much strength.

"Wait! Must we honestly go over this every single time? She has to see herself." Said Alice, carrying in a mirror that was three times as big as her.

Sarah looked and she was shocked for a moment. Her eyes were red. That she wasn't expecting. Her skin was creamy and pale, it also glistened. Her hair was golden and it seemed to glow. Everything about her seemed improved, perfected. She reached her hand to the back of her neck, expecting to feel the scars that once marked her as a victim of mistreatment but they were gone. She felt like she could cry and her eyes stung like she could but no tears ever presented themselves.

She couldn't take her eyes off of the mirror until the woman stepped beside her. She looked over to her. The woman was beautiful. They looked alike, Sarah noticed that much but she didn't think anything of it.

"You're beautiful." Said the Rosalie

"Nobody's even acknowledged the outfit I picked out for her!" Said Alice with attitude.

"Alice you are crazy! She's hunting not going to the prom!" Said Bella

Sarah looked at the dress. It was pink, fluffy and it stopped just below the knee. It actually did look like something you'd see in Prom Weekly. It was coupled with a pair of sparkly glitter heels. Sarah didn't know how to walk in heels but she found that she was walking perfectly in these, even though they had to be at least five inches. They didn't even hurt her feet.

"Alice it's beautiful but isn't it a little much?" Asked Sarah.

"Nonsense!" Said Alice.

Sarah cleared her throat in an attempt to stop or at least make the burning lighten up. It didn't help. At that moment all talks of fashion subsided. Emmett led her to the window again, Rosalie was behind them. He jumped first, landing in a crouch. She was instantly nervous, though her heart didn't beat out of her chest like it usually would.

"You won't get hurt, said Rosalie."

Sarah jumped and landed on a tiny boulder, it turned to dust upon impact and she didn't even feel it. The only reason she knew something had happened was because of all the dust that stained her new dress. She heard a sigh and a chuckle from inside the house. She knew that the sigh was Alice and that the chuckle was Bella.

She'd gotten the hang of jumping and leaping with some encouragement from Rosalie. Emmett was teaching her how to hunt. They crouched down and stalked a herd of deer.

"Now!" Emmett whispered under his voice.

She jumped into the heard, taking down two of the animals. She'd imagined the fur getting in the way but it didn't and she had both of the deer drained in mere minutes, of course...it was a messy process and now in addition to rock dust she had deer blood, dirt and grass stains all over her new dress. When she finished she noticed Emmett and Rosalie standing there laughing. She felt a twinge of jealousy until another person...vampire appeared in the woods. He had brown sandy hair and golden eyes like the Cullens. He linked his fingers with Rosalie and they shared a kiss. Sarah's jealously subsided. She tackled Emmett again and she kissed him, not feeling his coolness against her skin anymore.

"Is that anyway to behave in front of your aunt?" Asked Rosalie with a smirk.

"Aunt?" Said Sarah.

"Babe let's get back to the house. We've got to do some explaining." Said Emmett.


	13. Chapter 13

**Sarah**

Sarah was getting used to her weird new family…slowly but surely. It was rather strange to her that she was technically dating her ex- uncle but she didn't ponder on it too long. They were vampires for goodness sake! Normalcy wasn't really something she expected from that. She was enjoying her Aunt's company. It was just having family that made her so happy. Even though Rosalie treated her like a child she didn't mind it. In fact she lapped up the love, spoiling and attention. Rosalie was like the mother she'd always wish she'd had. She just wished she could have seen her ex-landlord and friend Ms. Emerson. She called her everyday to talk and she made up a lie about being on a trip with Emmett. She figured if she could hold off with that lie for a year then she could visit her regularly.

It had been about a month since she changed and though she wasn't completely in control of her emotions she'd learned how to keep from killing people… at least she'd been able to withstand killing the mailman. She also had no desire to kill Nessie even though her blood smelled appetizing at times. When that happened usually Edward would tell Emmett to take her outside. It was during those moments that Sarah was grateful for her new brother's ability to peep into people's minds. The last thing she'd ever want to do is hurt anybody from her new family….er families.

While she got to know the Cullens she also got to know the Leaftrees. They were very nice and her um…Uncle Corey treated her just as childishly as her Aunt Rosalie. He gave her a ballerina jewelry box and at first impulse she wanted to relay the gift to Nessie but she accepted it. She used it to store little notes she wrote to herself. Not exactly notes to remember things but just notes that she felt like writing.

Though she'd managed not to kill anyone Sarah's emotions were still out of whack. When she got mad, she got really mad and she'd had to be restrained several times. Mostly her anger was directed towards things like TV shows, weather reports and characters in the books Bella let her borrow. Anxiety made her click, at least for now. Emmett told her it wouldn't always be that way and she prayed he was right.

She was sitting in the floor while Rosalie brushed her hair, she brushed Nessie's hair and Nessie put hair bows in Jacob's short hair. Carlisle came through the door and he looked distressed, almost saddened in a way. She'd rarely seen her new father look so... upset. She wondered what was the matter? She wanted to ask but she didn't want to pry. After all she was the newcomer and she didn't want to overstep her boundaries.

An advantage to this new life of hers was that she had super hearing so she was about to hear it as Carlisle knocked on a door upstairs. She heard Emmett's voice.

"Carlisle? What's up?" Asked Emmett.

"I have bad news for Sarah and I figure I'd tell you first so that you could tell her about such a delicate matter." Said Carlisle, sorrow drowned out his voice.

"What is it?"

"Ms. Emerson was admitted to my ER today. She was complaining of chest pains. Her body showed no signs of heart attack so we scanned her. Her major organs were clouded by tumors. We had an emergency surgery to try and remove them but we saw that we were too late. She was completely eaten up with cancer. She died before we could even sew her back up. I knew Sarah was rather close to her."

"Yeah…they talked every day. Carlisle how do I tell her something like this?"

"Perhaps…"

"You don't have to tell me Emmett… I heard every word. Is she really… is she really gone?" Asked Sarah.

"Yes. I'm so sorry…"

She wanted to cry but again she couldn't. It felt like she could but the tears never formed. She sobbed loudly as Emmett held onto her and tried to calm her. He picked her up and carried her outside into the woods.

"Go crazy." He said.

"But the trees…."

"We'll plant new ones. Trust me, you'll be here to see them grow big and strong. Just beat the shit out of them until you get it out."

She punched trees knocking them over, sometimes she knocked one down and three or four fell, like dominos. When she felt like she'd done enough damage she chipped the trees into little wood chips, planted new ones and she watered them. There was one tree in particular she decided to name. On the seed package its flowers looked pretty so she decided to name the tree Lady Emerson.

Emmett didn't say a word the entire time but she knew he was there watching and waiting. When she turned around he held out his arms and she fell into him, onto making him stumbling back a step. She giggled deviously and he chuckled, smacking her on the ass.

"I'm sorry babe. I really am. If you want to go away we can."

"No." She said "I'll be fine."

Rosalie came out and pulled Sarah into a hug. She felt warmth coming from her Aunt that she'd longed for all her life. She'd never imagined such an unconventional life but she as glad for it.

**Emmett**

Emmett was happy Rosalie was in Sarah's life… he really was. Sarah seemed happier and more complete with her there, not the mention the fact that she helped curb the crazy newborn mood swings… still, Emmett found himself a mite jealous. It seemed like anytime he was trying to calm Sarah or comfort her Rosalie had to fucking take over. He was capable of being nurturing and sensitive and he didn't need her help. Though he didn't think that was Rose's intention. She was playing house.

It almost sickened Emmett the way Rose and Corey treated Sarah like a little child. Corey bought her things that Nessie would want and Rose turned her into a baby doll! A walking, living, vampire baby doll!

He couldn't prove it but he felt like Rosalie was trying to separate them and have Sarah all to herself, like the child she'd always wanted.

"Sarah I'm going hunting? You in?" He asked.

"Definitely." She said, getting off the couch and heading to the door.

"Aw that's a shame Sarah. Corey and I thought you'd go with us in the morning so that we could all meet the day." Said Rosalie.

"She's immortal, she can meet the day anytime." Said Emmett under his breath.

"Yes I suppose you're right." Said Rosalie snippily. "Oh and Emmett… be careful with _my_ precious cargo."

Emmett lost it! At least mentally he did. He could not believe the nerve of Rosalie fucking Hale Cullen Leaftree! She actually had the gumption to try and call dibs on Sarah. Well he had news for her… he knew her first and he wasn't going to let Rose break him down again by taking away his lover so that she can be an oversized _Baby Alive! _

They went into the woods and hunted a little. One deer a piece. To be honest he wasn't really thirsty. He just wanted to be alone with her. Away from Edward's mind probe, Rosalie's smothering and he just wanted to be away from Corey in general.

"Finally I have you alone." He said, picking her up and tossing her into the air.

"Finally you do…"

He pulled her close and planted a kiss on her lips. Usually it would have led to sex but he just wanted to hold her. He pulled out his music player and turned it to a song. They danced in the middle of the woods with nobody but the crickets to witness it.

"Emmett, thank you for being there for me today."

"That's what I'm here for Sarah. I love you."

"I love you too."

"So, how's life here? Is everything okay? Edward isn't too annoying is he? Is Alice still bullying you?"

"Life here is good Emmett. Everything is wonderful. Edward's mind reading is something surprising but not to annoying and of course Alice is still bullying me. In fact she called from her trip to fashion week just to tell me what I should wear. Do you know she's got my outfits labeled by day of the week?"

"I can imagine." He said with a chuckle. "Sarah… I have to get this off of my chest."

"Okay."

"I know you are happy you found Rosalie…she's your family."

"Yeah."

"And I want you to know that if you ever want to go live with her down in Tennessee then I wouldn't be angry."

"Are you breaking up with me?" She asked, backing up and looking at him, dark red eyes glowing fiercely.

"No! Gosh no! I just… I feel like she's going to ask you soon and I don't want to be selfish. I don't want to make you choose."

"Emmett… that's so sweet." She said, going back to normal. "She already did ask me but I told her my place is here…with you. I think she thinks of me as a baby so she thinks of you as my crush."

"Do crushes do what we do?"

"You're being naughty." She said with a giggle.

**Sarah**

Sarah fiddled with Emmett's belt buckle and she ended up ripping it off completely in her fit of lust. Her clothes were already torn to shreds and his were well on their way to meeting to same fate. He squeezed her tight and she squealed with delight at the feeling of his massive arms wrapping around her. For some reason even Emmett's embrace excited her.

He picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. Soon they were lying down and he was thrusting into her, making her sing out from the instantaneous feel good experience. With every stroke their bodies became more and more sodered to each other's. She knew that she couldn't have handled this kind of loving while she was still human but now that she wasn't and he was giving it his all, the orgasms were stronger than ever.

The deeper he went into her the deeper they went into the ground. Dirt nearly covered them but they didn't care. She clenched around his hard cock a little more each time he went into her and the pleasure build up was enormous. The anxiety of waiting for the orgasm was one that didn't piss her off. In fact she loved it.

The closer they got to the finish the more her fingers nails dug through the earth. She came upon tree roots and she yanked them, they were her only refuge from the pleasure Emmett was delivering to her.

"Fuck Emmett! Don't stop! Don't stop" She yelled, wrapping her legs around him tighter.

"Oh baby I'm not going to stop…not until you cum for me!"

She liked it when he talked dirty to her. It only made the moment more real and more raw. She liked the spankings and the hair pulling too. She enjoyed Emmett's rough housing and she'd found that she could dish it out as well as take it occasionally.

Two more pumps to her wetness was all it took to make Sarah cum heavily. She pulled a tree down in them. It hit Emmett right in the back but it affected him none. He kept going until she felt his hot load ooze into her and fill her up, making her core wetter than ever.

They realize that they were completely covered in dirt; in fact there were about six feet underground. They'd fucked themselves into the grave. They walked back to the Cullen house naked and dirty. Sarah was ashamed but Emmett didn't seem all that bothered. They climbed in through the back window and found clothes before showering together.

**Emmett**

The next day Emmett sat beside Sarah one the porch as they watched Rosalie and Corey get into their car and drive away. They'd decided to go back to Tennessee for a while and he had no objections that. It meant he had Sarah all to himself and he liked knowing that he wouldn't have to share her… well not with anybody but Alice and Nessie for the time being.

After the car disappeared down the road he stood up and grabbed Sarah's hand, pulling her up as well.

"So, what's the plan now Emmett?" Asked Sarah.

"Let's take a walk."


End file.
